Just Strumming!
by yoruichilove
Summary: new summary Yoruichi Soi OC and other implide pairings,AU Yoruichi's dating a girl in New york but what happens when Soi comes to new york for a job. Soi is running from her past heart aches and comes to NYC to get away she didnt know she was running to
1. Girlfriends

**

* * *

**

So I've decided to start another story I'll be continuing Birthday Pleasures but I wanted to try out a Yoruichi with an OC and Soi Fong. Well here it goes and please review they make me write faster when I know someones reading since I can just play it all out in my head and be done.

**Ohhhh SO we all know I do not own bleach..**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yoruichi_**

A beautiful girl was sitting on the top of a bunk bed. Her hair was a deep purple which blended well with her deep caramel skin. She was curled up around her guitar playing a song to herself.

_I have to get this song right the bands counting on me. Why do I have to slack off and go to the mall I guess I'm to talented for my own good. _

She continued playing obviously missing notes along the way. She was playing a very expensive guitar a Gibson Les Paul studio. Her name was written down the fret board. Yoruichi.

There was a knock at her front door. Yoruichi jumped off her bed and continues walking towards the door still holding her guitar. As she opened the door a very young looking Japanese girl steps in. The girl couldn't be taller that 4'11. She had dark hair with streaks of blue running threw it. Yoruichi leans down and kisses the small girls lips.

"Kyrie-Sama, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be practicing for tonight?" Yoruichi astounded that the girl came over.

"Well Yoruichi its hard to practice singing when I'm alone with no music. Oh and I do like seeing you I miss you." the girl pulled on the older girls shirt to pull her down to kiss her.

"So where are we even preforming tonight Ky? You've kept it a secret even from me and that worries me."

"well since you and Sobrina-sama are too old to go with me to the school dance tonight I decided to sign us up to be the entertainment." Kyrie stated with a matter of fact attitude.

_God damn it I'm playing at a stupid prom I'm 24. Shes right I'm to old to go to that. Damn I should date older girls shes soo young. Ug and Sobrina she should be ashamed of herself. OK so I know I'm jealous that Ky convinced me to date her and technically Sobrina. I mean ya shes good and fucking but I share my girlfriend with her its crazy. Plus god knows how old she is she looks like shes 28 but by the way she talks she has to be in her 30s. And to think shes dating Ky who just turned 17 last week._

"you know its gonna be weird playing at your high school right? Yoruichi stated as she started walking back to her room.

Kyrie took off her shoes and followed her. The conversion continued but its was nothing neither could ever really recall it was just small talking.

_**Kyrie**_

This small girl did not look her age. She had just turned 17 but she looked maybe 13 if she was lucky. _I'm always gonna look young. Moms 50 and looks 20 fuck she slept Tatsuki once before dad came back. I really hope Yoruichi isn't mad we haven't talked in like a week. _

Kyrie walked up to the door as her phone rang.

She answered it with a quick "Hello, thanks for calling me back finally."

"Ky, damn don't bite my head off. I work allot." on the other end of the phone a women had responded with a very thick Russian accent. "well ky did you need something I'm kind of busy but I didnt want to not call back and you be like dying."

"no I'm fine never mind I was gonna ask you to come get me or send a driver to come get me to take me to Yoruichi's but I walked I'm outside her house right now."

"damn it sorry kyky I forgot you're grounded. I still don't understand your moms thought of just taking your driver and your car away. I mean I bought you that damn mustang."

"well you're the one who got caught bringing me alcohol Sobi."

"i just don't like the idea of you walking around so much in Manhattan. Its dangerous promise to be careful." Sobrina said actually letting forth some emotion towards the young girl.

"i will I promise but I got to go love you Sobi." Kyrie stated and hung up the phone after the older women had said her goodbyes.

* * *

**Ok so i wrote this for all you it was a random idea but i like it... sorry i've been down n out with writting. I just got diagnosed with fibromyalga. so ive been down and out. Reviews might help lol oh and no worries i will continue writting birthday pleasures just im a lttle out of ideas where i want it to go right now.**


	2. Past Relationships

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! To clarify somethings I noticed that weren't that clear. Sobrina is not in the band. Shes Kyrie's girlfriend well other girlfriend yes Kyrie is dating both girls its her thing to have multiple girlfriends. If you need any more clarification just ask me in a msg i'll get back to you I promise.**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

After they both got up to Yoruichi's room Kyrie finally responded.

"Well I'm sorry Yoruichi I didn't think you would mind. I mean well I wanted to go to prom but no one from school asked me and well I knew this was the only way to get to go." Kyrie looked down obviously upset.

"Its OK Kyrie I understand. I mean I went to prom when I was in high school. It was a blast." Yoruichi laid back on her bed.

"i went with a girl who was younger than me. Honestly you remind me allot of her. But well she was more timid than you. But she was small and beautiful like you. But we broke up when I had to move to New York with my father."

"I'm sorry you two broke up. But her loss is my gain and I like it when I gain." Kyrie crawled in to Yoruichi's lap. The older girl kissed the top of the younger girls head.

"Its OK its just funny how you remind me of her sometimes." _But this time I'm not going to leave her. I wont hurt her like I hurt Soi._

_Flashback_ Yoruichi, looking to be about 18, was packing bags when her phone rang she looked at it quickly. _Oh damn its Soi. _She answered it quickly. "Hey whats up Soi?"

The girl answered "nothing much just hoping you would come hang out with me today. I haven't got to see you lately. That reminds me why haven't we been hanging out?"

_Damn it why does she have to question me I don't wanna lie but its for the best that I just disappear. _

"I'm sorry Soi its just that now that I graduated i've been busy deciding which college to go to you know. You will know what I mean in 3 years when you graduate. But ya I'll come over. "

"yay well hey meet me at the park the moon is suppose to be beautiful tonight."

"OK I'll grab a blankets for us. Love you see you at the park"

Than at the park theres Yoruichi holding a young Soi looking to be about 15.

"Yoruichi I miss you so much when you don't come visit me. It seems like since you graduated you aren't there for me any more"

"Don't say that Soi I'm always here for you and always will be."

_**Kyrie**_

_Ah she keeps talking about this girl. I don't want to remind her of someone I want her to care about me not girls in japan. Fuck that shit I just moved here from japan to get away from it. I left my girlfriend there to. Who cares I didn't even tell her I was moving to I got here. I even went to prom with her it was her senior year my freshman year. Maybe this is why I like Yoruichi so much we both left are girlfriends behind. I mean she dated me even after she graduated. A year later than she was suppose to. She never told me why she said her second year. _

_**Soi Fong**_

All that happened as a girl was getting off a plane it was oblivious a older Soi Fong. She walked over to the doors and sat out front.

"God what am I suppose to do now. I had to get out of there it had to many bad memories. What would happen if I ran into her I doubt it its a big world." Soi picked up her bags and hailed a taxi.

She arrived at her new apartment her new boss had paid for it and got it furnished.

_Funning thing is I don't know who my boss is. He wants me to clean and cook for his wife and daughter. He said word would be sent to his wife that I would be arriving but not to mention to his daughter that he had hired me. He said hopefully he would get to meet me soon but he doubted it since he usually kept his distance from them for their own safety._

* * *

**There we go another chapter I liked it finally Soi is in here lol theres a little twist coming. I realized something to make it a better story yay. I might get another chapter up after work today. I meant to get this up last night but I took my new meds and they knocked me out.**


	3. an appointment

**HELLO again well since this one is getting more reviews so I decided to update it first. Plus its behind in chapters. Well here we go OH reminder I do not own bleach....**

* * *

_**Yoruichi's**_

_**"**_So Ky I think its time we run to your house and meet the band before they cause trouble and your mom makes you get rid of our band room. Than we can practice too before the concert." Yoruichi said as she put on her shoes.

"ya you're probably right. Plus I have outfits for everyone to wear and we have to get ready."

They both get ready to go and get in to Yoruichi's purple mustang. _Who the hell does she keep messaging its like she forgets I'm sitting right here._

"So who are you texting Ky?"

"oh I'm texting mom and the band. Moms not home but I guess shes expecting someone sometime today so she said to make sure we listen for the door. And I told the band to make sure there on time."

"Oh OK I guess thats cool. But who's coming to your house no ones ever there besides you your mom and that annoying little girl you call Michi."

"i don't know and I really don't think I like the idea I mean even tho my dads like never here since hes an ass that doesn't care about me. Well I meant to say my dad usually doesn't allow people to come over it took me forever to get him to allow the band here. And that was all threw my mom I never get to talk to my dad unless hes visiting."

"oh well who cares I guess we will see when he gets there. She probably meant a plummer or something._ Who the hell would go to her house I mean ya Ky's loaded but her how is on detailed surveillance. I don't even think she knows how much her dad puts into her safety. But he isn't the kind __of guy you'd wanna trust. Thats another reason why I cant hurt Ky. Her dad will have me hurt much worse._

As they pulled up to the gate that blocked Kyrie's drive way. Yoruichi looked up at the house._ Its so weird to think Ky lives in this house basically alone. Its so big. _The house is a gated the only way to get in is to be buzzed in or pass the a hand print test. Which only Kyrie, her mother, and her father could do. Even young michi didn't have one registered for fear that she could let anyone in. Kyrie laid over Yoruichi to let them in.

"god I hate this thing. I swear you'd think my father was the fucking president the way this place is run.

Isn't this pointless I mean if you really want in wouldn't you just find a way to crawl over? And hell if you've been to our house once you know our damn dogs are babies."

The gates open up slowly. Yoruichi drives in parking her car behind one of Kyrie's. Kyrie get out of the car and unlocks her house door. A older man walks up to them. Kyrie takes no notice of the old man.

"hello ladies, Madam I do not know if your mothers told you but you are to be expecting a guest in an hour. If she is to your liking she will be the new maid for you."

"Hello" Yoruichi said politely.

"ugh I hate my mother I DO NOT need a maid. It her fucking way of making sure I eat and am a good little princess. If she ever just stayed home like a real mother....." Yoruichi interrupted

"If she staid home more often you would be grounded more."

"ya but come on I see her at dinner and thats not a guarantee all she does is go out and party and shop."

"Just please be ready for her. And look nice your mother wants you to wear something formal."

"Ugh fine I'll put on my prom dress now and so can Yoruichi so I'm not the only one looking gay."

_**Kyrie**_

_Ugh my house. The loneliest place on the earth. But its a little better now that my mom got me studio equipment for the band. But its not so bad when my friends are there. When I'm home alone I always think the maids are looking at me funny._

Kyrie gets a text message : Kyrie please don't be late you have an appointment in an hour at the house. Please be nice and don't wear your school uniform I don't want them to think your a slut. Love mommy.

_Fuck her why is someone coming over this better not be someone she wants to mentor me or even worse me mentor them... I'll make the evil ha ha. Damn I hate having to slid my hand but ooh I do love getting in Yoruichi's lap._

The old man takes Kyrie to the side. "Miss I'm not suppose to tell you this but I think its important for you to know the person coming over was hand picked by your father."

* * *

**haha ill end there is longer than I thought id get done lol but I'm happy I'm getting more reviews this story has less chapters but its getting more reviews so I guess this one is better but I'll keep writing the other since I love it even if no one else does. I know the parts where I switch to the other peoples thoughts might be confusing but typing everyones thought on in the same place is really confusing.**


	4. Dresses

**OK trying to write and update both stories in one night is actually quite hard. Sorry for errors in my writing but I like you to get them as fast as possible. OH and I've noticed my chapters are getting longer. I don't know is that Bad I think its good but if they get to long tell me and I'll start trying to break them up its just I start writing and well I kinda don't stop. This is a long one because it makes no sense to stop at any point. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Yoruichi**_

"Come on Ky get out of that damn bathroom and let me see you in that dress." _I get in this dress for her and she wont come out of the bathroom. I feel bad for Tatsuki and Chad. I cant believe she got Chad and Tatsuki matching tuxes. My dress is that bad at least. _Yoruichi stands there tapping her high heel on the floor. Her dress was floor length it appeared to be black but when she moved it shimmered a deep purple and had a slit up the side almost to her hip.

"I think I should of got a different dress. I let my mom help with mine and well?" Kyrie stated and walked out of the bathroom. _Oh my shes stunning. I love how it fits her mm. _Kyrie stood there in a sky blue dress which was also floor length with a slit up the side. But hers didn't really have anything over her stomach besides a criss-cross of thin threads that sparkled.

"Ky you look wonderful! I'll help you do your hair and make up than we can go practice with the band."

"Thanks but I think you look better than me. But I'll do your hair and make up to."

The girls do each others hair and make-up. An hour later the rest of the band was there and the girls were ready. Both with there hair in wonderful up-dos and Kyrie had went to her mothers room and got them out very expensive jewelry to wear. Tatsuki was seated behind the drum set in a tight fitting suit and beside her was Chad in his pink suit.

"So Ky you look very nice tonight. But why pink I mean I'm glad that you didn't get me a dress but did it still have to be pink?" Tatsuki asked.

"ya sorry my mom wanted you two to be dressed in pink. She wants us to take a whole bunch of photos." Ky laughed as she started snapping the camera on the girls and than turned to Chad and got a few pictures.

"lets practice before my stupid new maid gets here. I should fire her soon as she gets here that would sure ruin her day." the group laughs but starts playing.

_**Soi Fong**_

Soi Fong was running around her apartment trying to get ready. "I'm going to be late." she said to herself. She ran around looking for her shoe. _Where the fuck could it be I cant believe I scheduled a flight here the same day I'm suppose to go meet the family I'm to care for. I wonder if they have a baby. I guess I'll find out soon. Ah there you are you stupid shoe. _Soi Fong left her apartment and walked down the stairs and started walking to her destination. She was wearing black dress pants and I nice blouse. After a decent walk she approached the gates to the mansion. _Shit I didn't think that the house would be this big._ She walked over the gate and pushed the button to be buzzed in.

"hello may I help you?" an older man asked over the speaker.

"Hi umm well I was told to come here I was hired to be the family's maid." Soi answered nervously.

"OK one moment." the old man chuckled. The gate began to open and the front door was open by and older man.

"hello my name is Jonathan." He shook her hand

"hello I'm Soi."

"well I'm sorry to say the lady of the house isn't in at the moment but you will meet the girl you are to care for. And I'm sorry to say it wont be a simple task. The misses is well very active. Right now shes getting ready for prom and having a band rehearsal I will call for her in a moment. I will take you first to meet the young child. She is well I guess that will be for the misses to tell you. But you will only have need to worry about the young child when her maid is out sick."

Soi followed the main up the round staircase. He knocked on one of the many doors than opened the door. There was a young girl. About 4 years old playing dolls she had long white hair. Another women sat in the room. She stood up

" I'm shiba-kukaku, I am Michi's maid." _NONONO _Soi started to freak out but held it together

"hello in Soi Fong."

And than Soi ran to the young girl surprising the others. She picked the little girl up. The little girl smiled and began signing to Soi.

"yes mich mich its me. I know you missed me but I'm back now. Yes I love you to. But your momma better have a good reason to have taken you away from me." _And for leaving me like that just like before I'm always left behind. _She sets Michi down, and looks at the other two.

"wheres Kyrie?"

"well shes in her studio. But Soi Fong how do you know her? If you wish to harm her please leave I do not want to call the cops."

"Just take me to her." Soi said as she had already started to go down the stairs.

"you have to wait here" as he point to an office room. Than walked off._ What the fuck she left 5 months ago I don't even know why she never mentioned it just said her mom was making her move away. She had promised to call and write. I didn't even know she came to America. We talked like 3 times since she moved. WHY the hell would her father pick me to watch her. Fuck I didn't even know she had a dad. We've been dating for over 3 years. I mean come on I loved her we even took in Michi when we found her on the streets._

The door opened and there she was Soi beautiful princess Ky.

"Nice to see you little princess."

Kyrie steps back "why are you here?" before the question is answered Kyrie runs over and kisses Soi

"i missed you Soi But my parents didn't want me having contact with anyone from home."

"Oh Ky I missed you I thought you just forgot about me I love you Ky." (A/N who saw that coming?)

_**Kyrie**_

_I don't want her to see me in this I feel like a gypsy. _Kyrie takes one more look in the mirror and opens the door. There was Yoruichi _Oh my she beautiful. I care sooo much for her. The last time I saw someone so beautiful is when Soi took me to her prom. I wish I hadn't had to leave japan and to leave her. Ah stop thinking bout that dad said its for the best dad said I should think its funny to have control over someone like that. But I loved her I didn't want control I wanted her to be happy. Chad and Tatsuki look very nice. _

"well guys I think thats enough rehearsing" Ky announced as there was a knock at the door.

"that means my maid is here." Kyrie laughed and put her mic down.

" Come now Kyrie you have company."

Kyrie walked to the office and opened the door. _What the hell is Soi doing here. She cant be my new maid I can handle 2 girls at one time but 3 and I doubt Soi will agree. She know Sobrina but she wont approve Yoruichi. I wonder if she saw Michi I hope so Michi has missed her so much in the move but I was lucky to keep her. _

_"_I love you 2 Soi but well I have things to tell you."

**

* * *

**

**Damn that was long and I bet you didn't expect any of that. Wait til I reveal Kyrie's dad or her mom. Haha you have to wait til at least tomorrow night before I update cuz it is bed time for me.**


	5. Buttons

**OK I'm starting a new chapter ya I'm excited you guys don't know what its like for me not to write I would write all day and not go to work if I didn't need the money to keep Internet and power. SO any ways here we go... Oh still don't own bleach.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kyrie**_

_"_Tonights my prom Soi. But I'm not really going my band is playing at it. Oh did you see Michi she still hasn't talked I so wish she would." Kyrie said still sitting on Soi's lap.

"Ya I saw her she grown a little bit. But not much has changed. I bet she drives that stupid maid crazy." Soi laughed and kissed Kyrie's neck.

" Well Soi I cant believe my dad hired you to be my maid. He might have a heart or wants to watch me try and figure out what I suppose to do."

"Wait your not suppose to know about that. He made me promise not to tell you he hired me. But he didn't tell me it was you. But what do you mean try to figure out what your suppose to do?"

"Well since I wasn't to contact anyone in Japan. Well I got a girlfriend I mean other than Sobrina. She visits once in awhile but usually just calls me. Just like when I lived in Japan." Kyrie went to get up but Soi held her down.

"where you going?" Soi playfully questioned. But was interrupted over the intercom.

"So hey um Ky can you hear me I've never used this?" Asked Tatsuki.

"yes I can." Kyrie answered back.

"well we need to get going soon and until you come out of that room well here she comes."

Music starts over the intercom and than Yoruichi starts sing Buttons by pussycat dolls.

"Oh my god I'm going to kill her." Kyrie said. _Sometime Yoruichi doesn't know when shes pushing my buttons. UG I will beat her and embarrass her more than this._

"_Who's_ that singing? She isn't that bad." Soi asked

"That is who I was just telling you about shes my girlfriend. They thought I was gonna make the new maid cry. And than probably fire her. But it was you you will make a nice maid. You might last a whole week thats longer than most lol. My maids always hate me." Kyrie laughed.

"Well you got away once little girl you wont this time plus I've dated you for over 3 years I think I can handle this. I like the perks of always being with you." Soi left a little hickey on Kyrie shoulder.

"Well I need to get going Soi. If you want you can go explore the house with one of the servants and wait for me to come home or you can go home and I'll call for you when I get home. But I need your number."

"Well I don't have the money for a phone yet so I guess I'll hang out here."

" Ya feel free to do anything you want. They can show you to my room or to Michi's." Kyrie kissed Soi quickly and walked out.

_**SOI FONG**_

_So she has a girlfriend well another one. I'm use to Sobrina I've met her maybe 3 times. She comes to sleep with Kyrie and to buy her shit but this this girl is trying to date my Kyrie my princess. This can't go on I can't share her but I cant lose her and I really cant lose my job. Who's that girl singing that sounds kinda like Yoruichi when she use to sing in the shower but it cant be. Why would she date and the chances are one in a million it just cant be. Haha she don't think I could make it. But this doesn't sound like my Ky she was nice to other people not trying to upset people this must be this new girls doing this shall be interesting to try and fix. Damn it I need to get a cell phone I couldn't bring my phone from home. So I guess I can go play with my baby til Kyrie gets home._

_**Yoruichi**_

The band practiced for a little bit after Kyrie left but now they were sitting in the kitchen raiding the fridge and had found the sake that Kyrie's mom always drank.

"damn this shit is strong." Yoruichi managed to say before falling over.

The other two laughed at her.

"So Yoruichi Ky's taking an awful long time on this I think I'm gonna use the com to get her to come with us its time to go" Tatsuki said as she made her way to the com in the kitchen.

_Thats right she should of fired that bitch by now and been getting drunk with us. You would think she knew we'd do this while she was being important rich girl. Oh this is a good song._

"Move it Tatsuki I wanna sing her this song." Yoruichi started sing Buttons by pussycat dolls.

* * *

**OK this one isn't quite as long as the last to but hey give me a break its still a decent size. SO let the reviews poor in. I do not know if I will get to update this tomorrow I should be able to if I get up early... we will see I promise to try and if I get allot reviews before I go to bed I might start it tonight mmhhhmmm. Love yall....**


	6. Love

**OK so I'm starting this I'm not sure I'll get it done before I leave but I need to get some of this out of my head I'm going crazy. I still do not own bleach but I would if I could.**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

"Hey Ky finally you come to us you were in that office for like forever with her. Or was it a him. Come on tell me." Yoruichi whined.

"You're drunk Yoruichi do you think you all can still play?" Kyrie questioned as she looked at them all slightly pissed off.

_Of course we can play I can always play. But why did that take soooooo long she usually has them running off before they get to introduce them selves hmm maybe this one was different someone that can actually handle my lil Ky. She must me strict or very attractive. That has to be it Kyrie was flirting._

"You like her don't you Ky." Yoruichi questioned.

"What why would you say that. Just because you didn't here yelling doesn't mean that, well you know what I mean. Ugh well OK shes cute and well I'll tell you later right now we need to go." Kyrie blushed and walked out of the kitchen.

They all started loading their equipment into the limo. "Shouldn't your new little slave be here carrying this stuff instead of you?" Tatsuki asked sarcastically.

Soi had just got up the stairs and over heard this. "Ky-be do you need my help?"

"who was that" the group asked.

"NONO we're fine." Kyrie yelled quickly.

"Was that the new maid? I love you Ky." Yoruichi said as she snaked an arm around Kyrie.

_What the fuck Ky-be its like she knows her. What the fuck. And yet that voice I know that voice but it couldn't be. Why would she be here. Ahh I have to think I need to be able to play. _

After they loaded up everything they all got into the limo but Kyrie was missing.

"Where did she go?" _How do I lose track of her every time I mean I had my arm around her._

"oh she said she wanted to say goodnight to Michi before we left. But my guess she had to go see that stupid new maid. If you ask me you have competition now Yoruichi." Tatsuki laughed. Chad just stood there silently.

"I didn't ask you bitch. So please keep your own ideas to your self." Yoruichi snapped._ Ow ok that was harsh but still the bitch needs to keep out of mine and Kyrie's business. I hate it when my relationships get to be on the edge I mean me and Kyrie are fine this new girl cant do anything I mean come on we've started a very good relationship in the past like 5 months._

About the time that Yoruichi was getting pissed off Kyrie walked out of the house. The driver opened the door and Kyrie got in. She crawled over Chad and got on top of Yoruichi.

"Ohh I missed you. I haven't got to make out with you in forever." Kyrie laughed as she started kissing Yoruichi's neck. _Ugh why do you do this to me Ky I wanted to talk but mmm I like that oh never mind see I was right she loves me._

"I love you Kyrie." escaped Yoruichi's lips. Kyrie stopped kissing her neck.

"Oh my gosh Yoruichi you've never said that to me." Kyrie leaned in and kissed Yoruichi's lips.

"i love you 2 baby." Kyrie whispered as she continued to kiss on Yoruichi.

_See I knew she loved me wait fuck I wasn't suppose to say that I didn't wanna start using those yet there so permanent. It means we'll be together forever and well I want to be with her but shes 17 what will she think when shes older. I don't wanna lose her but I don't wanna trap her._

They got to the Hilton with no problem besides Tatsuki making random comments about how the 2 of them should get a room. The concert went off with out a hitch they played for an hour and than got to enjoy the rest of the party. Yoruichi danced with Kyrie the girl she had decided to dedicate her life to making happy. _HA Kyrie doesn't know that I got permission for the first time to actually get to spend the night at her house. I've slept there many times but had to sneak in and out._

_**Soi Fong**_

Soi went up the stairs to Michi's room. She heard the hustle of the others and them making fun of her. _Wait am I suppose to carry her stuff for her I mean its still my job. _

"Ky-be, do you need any help?" Soi yelled._ What she doesn't want my help I guess._ She walked into the room. Kukaku was sitting in the corner watching the girl throw a tantrum.

"Why aren't you helping her?" Soi questioned as she ran to the child.

"She's spoiled rotten and cant always get what she wants. Must less half the time I don't know what she means. She only half way knows sign language the rest the time she just points."

Michi stands up and starts signing to Soi.

"Those are signs me and Ky made up. She wants to see me and Kyrie together and shes sick of being separated from us." Soi held the girl close.

"Baby I'm write here your papa's here now. Momma will come see you soon." Soi said as Kyrie burst threw the door.

"See I told you she would be."

_**Kyrie**_

_I cant believe shes here I'm so excited but how do I tell Yoruichi I mean shes fine with Sobrina but Sobi's never around. She never has to deal with it. Time to grab all the stuff. _Kyrie picks up her mic and cords and starts carrying them out to the car. _Why would I need help? Oh shit Soi heard them. Why the hell did she call me Ky-be does she think I already told my friends. This is not going how I wanted it to. _While Yoruichi was putting her amp into the trunk Kyrie slipped out of her grasp and ran into the house. She accidentally ran into Chad and Tatsuki.

"Sorry guys I'm just going to say good night to Michi before we leave since you know she will probably be asleep before we get home." Kyrie said as she walked around them. Kyrie ran up the stairs to Michi's room where she found Soi.

"Hey Soi can I talk to you real quick." Kyrie asked.

"Ya, In here or somewhere else?" Soi stood up and kissed the little girls head.

"In my room." Kyrie motioned for Soi to follow her and preceded to her own room.

" Um so Soi I haven't told my friends that I know you. I don't know how to bring it up they don't know anything about my life in Japan. But I will I promise I just need a little time." Kyrie went and sat on her bed.

"oh sorry Ky-be I didn't mean to get them mad at you I just well I kinda want things to go back to how they were. And now we wont have to worry about me going to work since if I'm with you than I'm at work. Ky I love you." Soi started kissing on Kyrie. Kyrie forgot what was going on til Soi had lifted up her dress and left a hickey on Kyrie hip. Kyrie had also put a nice sized hickey on Soi's neck.

"Oh shit I got to go everyones waiting in the limo. Soi I love you we can continue this when I get home."

"k love you bye." Soi said as she walked out of the room.

Kyrie got into the limo and crawled over everyone to get into Yoruichi's lap.

_Why the hell did Yoruichi choose to say she loves me now she must have some idea whats going on. I do love her I have no clue how this is going to go._

* * *

**So ha I did it another chapter ya. I just got home and I finished it. Ya so um review I didn't get to many last chapter and that discouraging. I might have to slow down on writing to get more reviews lol.**


	7. father dearest

**Ugh I'm to the point that this story can go many ways and I'm not sure which one I wanna take. If you have a specific pairing you like tell me I have a feeling you want Yoruichi and Soi together but I don't know If I like that. Lol if no ones puts in put in I can always have them all dating. Sorry I actually like that Idea. Than no one gets hurt and I can talk about there awesome sex life lol. OK so stating that I do not own bleach.**

* * *

_**Kyrie**_

After the Prom was over the band packed up and got in to the limo. Yoruichi had the driver stop at a liquor store and picked up 2 cases of beer and 2 fifths of Tequila. _Hell ya were going to get fucked up she never lets me drink she thinks I need to wait til I'm old enough. Haha I disbelieve in that idea. _

"Here Kyrie heres your's." Yoruichi tossed her one of the fifths. "well if you want some beer you can to I just don't know what you drink." Yoruichi laughed.

"i drink anything but this will do." Kyrie shook the fifth. And grabbed a beer to chase the tequila with.

Yoruichi laughed as she was doing the same thing. Chad and Tatsuki grabbed a few beers and started to drink as they were all driven around Manhattan. They stopped at a club called "The Fox Hole."

"why are we stopping here?" Tatsuki asked.

"God don't you know anything this is one of the clubs my dad owns but I don't know why were here." Kyrie laughed. _Why are we here I mean I'm buzzed and if my dad sees me well he wouldn't notice. He doesn't know what I'm suppose to be like normally but still I bet you can smell it._ _But at least I can get in and well its one of the best clubs in New York. _

"Duh this is one of the few clubs worth mentioning that we can get Ky in. Plus her dad might wanna see her. Oh here Ky." Yoruichi started spraying body spray on Kyrie. "And in case he smells it I'll say we made out and some must have rubbed off on you."

They get out of the limo and go straight to the bouncer instead of going to wait in the long line.

The bouncer looked at them "Sorry no one cuts threw the lines. No matter how hot you are!" the guy making the last statement at Yoruichi.

"Um sir who's your boss cuz I'm pretty sure it Byakuya Kuchiki." Kyrie had walked to the front of the group. _Ass whole tells me I cant get into my own damn place fuck him. Plus he flirted with my girlfriend. _

"How the hell did you know that." the bouncer was puzzled and let a few people from the line in.

"Because hes my father and I'm pretty sure he wont be happy with me being outside waiting. I'm Kyrie." Kyrie said in a matter of fact tone. Then she kissed Yoruichi.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were joining your father tonight he never mentioned that he was expecting anyone must less we weren't expecting him." The bouncer stumbled over his words.

"So can we get in or not?" Chad was getting pissed at the fact people were staring at them.

"Of course! Wait how do I know that your his daughter?" The guy asked.

"Fine take me to my dad I need to talk to him anyway I was gonna avoid him," Kyrie laid her head on Yoruichi. They followed the bouncer up some stairs to the V.I.P. Balcony. _There he is will he even recognize me I haven't seen him in 2 months. I bet hes pissed I'm here. Hes so perfect every things clean and neat about him. He never slouches and hes cloths never seem to be out of place._

"Master Kuchiki, this girl claims to be your child and tried getting in with out waiting. What should I do with them." The man evidently didn't believe Kyrie. While he was saying that he had shoved her at Byakuya's feet.

_What the fuck did I do. Oh shit if daddy recognizes me this guys in trouble._

Byakuya stood up and walked over to the bouncer and shoved him to the ground. He walked over and picked Kyrie up and sat her in his chair.

"How do you like being pushed around? No one touches my daughter like that. Your lucky if she would have been scratched you'd be dead. You got that. This better never happen again you better tell the rest of the staff to remember her face. You've all seen the pictures. I told you to memorize it." Byakuya yelled at the man than made his way back to his daughter.

_Wow I didn't expect that I thought he just get yelled at I didn't know my dad was that protective. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him._

"I'm sorry sir I thought it was someone just looking for a way to skip the wait." the man said as he backed away towards the door.

"theres no excuse for going against orders. I'm just glad I was here tonight what might you have done to her if I wasn't. Leave now shouldn't you be working. Kyrie why are you here? Your mother did not say you were coming tonight. And do I need to mention your not actually old enough to be here." Byakuya had turned his attention to his daughter. _And theres the father I know. The one who makes me follow rules while he breaks laws but I'm not suppose to know that._

"Sorry Kuchiki Byakuya, I brought her here, I well I thought this was second best to the prom since she didn't get to dance the allot since we were playing. I figured you owned it so she could come in and dance. I just want her to remember her prom night." Yoruichi said very timidly. For the first time the rest of them were now getting attention.

"Yoruichi, why are you here I figured you would be out of the picture by now." Byakuya said coldly.

_So he knew he was fucking with my emotions. Fucker._

"So you did it on purpose daddy, I haven't told her yet daddy you have to ruin everything in my life don't you. You hated that I was gay so you made it hard for me and mom and wouldn't give us money til you found out that wouldn't work than when I got hurt because I was YOUR daughter. You got me brought me here which also help you get me away from my Soi. But Sobrina move to New York to. Than I met Yoruichi and now that me and her have a serious relationship you send for Soi and tell her shes going to be a high paid maid for a rich girl. I know its not a coincidence that she was picked." Kyrie was in tears and backed up against the railing of the balcony.

"Baby come here you need to explain this to me. Did you say Soi like as in Soi Fong?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ya how do you know my Soi's last name? I dated her for like 3 years in Japan shes my new maid thats why its been weird all day." Kyrie had hopped up onto the railing.

"Kyrie Lynn Kuchiki, get down from there right this minute." Her father said coldly.

"No you have no right to boss me around you just keep trying to ruin my life. I love both them I cant choose which one to be with and you knew it. And in the end they will both leave me. Than I could be your perfect child." Kyrie hadn't moved._ Does he really think I will fall for all this shit. I'd rather die than listen to his shit about me being a confused teen like he did the first time I ever talked to him. He had found out I was gay when one of his people that kept tabs on me told him. He told me I was confused and that I only liked Sobrina because she showed some interest in me._

"How the HELL did you know about Me and Soi cuz I'm sure that had something to do in your plan?" Yoruichi yelled surprising Kyrie who was trying to get off the railing. She slipped...._ What the fuck her and Soi I mean that cant be right how shit owww. _Kyrie was holding on to the top rail but was on the wrong side her shoes had already fell unto the dance floor on the lower level. The people below noticed what was happening before anyone upstairs noticed. They only seem to notice because the music stopped. By than Kyrie had slipped down to the holding on the the floor. People below had started screaming.

"Guys please help me." Kyrie whimpered unable to scream for the fear of failing.

"Kyrie!!" Yoruichi screamed as she ran over.

"I told you to get down but you didn't listen." Her father said coldly.

"Oh my god aren't you scared she will fall." Yoruichi yelled as she tried to climb over the railing.

But he was no longer in the room. Yoruichi climbed over the edge and reached down to grab Kyrie's arm but she lost her grip and made the little girl fall.

_**Yoruichi **_

_I cant believe this ass wont let us in. What the fuck why is Kyrie going around yelling her name I don't do that I know the issues that it can bring. My father isn't as big as hers but I still don't say my last name unless its a formal event. She will learn. _

They begin walking the stairs. Yoruichi slows down to walk next to Chad.

"i don't think he believe her if anything goes down grab Tatsuki and I'll get Ky. Just run to the limo."

Chad nods as Yoruichi ran the stairs to get next to Kyrie. The guy grabbed and shoved her to the ground before anyone noticed. _What the hell is he thinking if there was anyway that she could be his daughter he shouldn't do that Byakuya runs Manhattan basically. He probably has less than an hour to live cuz I doubt he will kill in front of his only child. Wow that was nicer than I expected I still think he'll be dead soon. Oh I have to take the the blame for her being here. _"Sorry Kuchiki Byakuya, I brought her here, I well I thought this was second best to the prom since she didn't get to dance the allot since we were playing. I figured you owned it so she could come in and dance. I just want her to remember her prom night." _Wait what why would I be out of the picture. Huh Ky what oh my god Soi She dated my Soi. My Soi's in Manhattan. I was in the same house as her. She called her My Soi but shes mine. _

_Oh my god shes falling._

* * *

**OK so next chapter I will write in an hour its going to be short its just going to be what Soi was doing at leasts thats what I'm planning who knows what I will really do. Love ya please review**


	8. A Mothers Love

**So I promised to do Soi's happening before I took my medicine and went to bed who knows what this will turn into tho since I never meant last chapter to be so fucking long. But I started than got an idea and went with it. Ya so what will happen to Kyrie I could let her fall and die wouldn't that be horrid. Who's going to save her. Who knows I don't really til I write it but I might write it in this chapter we will see. I do not own bleach.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Soi Fong**_

Soi went back to the room where the little girl had been playing but the girl wasn't there. But Kukaku was sleeping in the same chair that she had been in when Kyrie had ran in. OK_ she sucks at watching my kid but who am I to talk I haven't been in her like for over 6 months. I need to talk to her though this house is huge and Michi could be any where. _

"Hey Kukaku!"

"What oh you, what do you want?"

"I would like to know where my daughter is, and why your sleeping when your suppose to be watching her."

"Well because I do all the time and they don't care Michi may be young but shes pretty self sufficient."

"Oh my gosh I cant believe your so dumb you let a girl who just turned four run rampant around a mansion."

"God are you stupid shes with the cook picking out her dinner and than shes going to try and help make dinner for the others."

"Who are the others?" Soi walked over and sat on Michi bed.

"Well evidently Ms. Kuchiki, Kyrie, her girlfriend, I believe was given permission to come tonight. Than since the child is attached to you she will want you to eat tonight. There are random people like Kyrie's father or Ms. Kuchiki date."

"So tell me about Kyrie's girlfriend like?" Soi smirked.

"well I don't know to much but she doesn't care about Michi so Kyrie's been spending less and less time with her. Her friends don't even know that Kyrie is her mother. The just consider her an annoying brat."

"So I have to deal with annoying bitch trying to take my girlfriend."_ Kyrie this isn't like you. Why do you date someone who cant even accept the little girl that was left in the park. I know you had to leave I don't blame you. After all the shit that went down but I wish I could have protected you._

"Ummm, Soi isn't it? What do you mean Your girlfriend? Your her maid in her word she refers to your job as her slave. You need to make sure her home work is done, by that I mean You do it. You clean her room, you make sure she eats she tends to say oh I ate earlier. Believe me she didn't she just wants to stay at her perfect 82 pounds."

"well I'm going to find my daughter," Soi got up and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the front hall way. The door open and in walked Kyrie's mother.

"Hello Kurotsuchi Nemu! Its a pleasure to be working for you." Soi Fong bowed politely.

"Ah Soi Fong, I'm pleased to see you. Yet sadden to say that I'm slightly sadden by you coming. This is going to cause many problems. My husband has done both of you wrong. But I can not go against him but I hope no one gets hurt. If only my husbands work didn't make him cross so many people. Well I'm sorry to bore you with all that Soi Fong. Have you see our little princess yet? How did she take it?"

"Oh ya I saw her before she left, she seemed OK but didn't know how to tell her girlfriend about me. Well I was going to go see to Michi while I wait for Kyrie to get home."

"You know Soi I don't think its a good idea for you to stay til she arrives home. Her girlfriend will be staying with her tonight. Its a surprise for her she isn't normally allowed to have overnight guests."

"well I would like to meet her new girlfriend."

"How about you come to the club with me, you can meet Kyrie's father. And than we can call back here to see if Kyrie would like you to come back here. Plus I already got you an outfit." Nemu handed Soi a dress bag.

"Fine I'll go if you promise I can spend the night anytime I want." Soi took the bag.

"You can stay anytime you want with Michi, and when ever Kyrie wants you to. Just remember you are her maid and well if you hurt her he will send you back home."

"I figured that much out. I have to go change." Soi runs up the stairs to Kyrie's room

Soi comes back down a little bit later wearing a little black dress _A/N yes the dress from their fight_

Her hair was done in two long braids.

"I'm ready to go Nemu."

"Me two!" Kyrie's mother answered.

They both left and got into the limo and arrived at "The Fox Hole."

* * *

**Ha I kinda wanna right the next chapter right now but its 1am we will see I'll go shower and see how I feel..... love yal hey review or msg me I like to bounce ideas off ppl.**


	9. Falling

**So its 2am but I cant go to bed til I at least write most of this. I love this story so far.. oh and I might love all you. OK here I go I'm scared I don't want to fuck this chapter. I still don't own bleach but if I ever do I will so let you know and I'm sorry but I would make there be sex in the show. OK and with this chapter I'm starting to just do one persons point of view per chapter. Unless one of them is off doing something separate. It will make everything go a little better. OK and its been brought to my attention that my Grammar sucks lol I know I'm sorry but If you wanna beta just let me know how to get it to you and I will. As long as it doesn't take a week I will do it but be prepared I write a chapter a day at least.**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

As one of Kyrie's hands slipped Yoruichi grabbed Kyrie's arm with her other hand, but it was too late she only got her lovers fingers.

"Yoruichi, please hold on. I don't wanna fall!" Kyrie started to cry.

"I love you Ky." Yoruichi started to cry too, knowing she couldn't hold her for much longer. _Shes going to fall, and if no one catches her she might die. I can't even protect her._

"NOOOOO," Yoruichi yelled, as Kyrie slipped from her grasp.

Kyrie screamed as she fell. Its all that could be heard throughout the club. It an hour seemed to pass as she fell._ No No No this cant happen! Who is that? what? Oh my god! Soi! No, no, no.... what? Where did he come from? _Before anyone knew what happened Byakuya had caught the girl. Right before he caught her Soi had ran right into him. No one could blame her he hadn't been there a second before.

"Why the hell, when I get to a club, do I see my daughter falling from a balcony?" Nemu yelled.

_Oh shit I have to face the whole family, plus my ex, Her ex! what the fuck?! I need to get to her._

Yoruichi ran down the stairs, and onto the dance floor where Byakuya still held the girl. He was holding her close, trying to block the world from her. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. Soi was right there next to him. And so was Kyrie's mother. No one seemed to notice Yoruichi, besides Kyrie.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you up over the rail. I held you as long as I could." Yoruichi was in tears._ I failed her! Maybe she should be with Soi._

It seemed that Kyrie hadn't noticed the arrival of Soi or her mother because soon as Yoruichi was within reach Kyrie reached out for her and crawled out of her fathers grasp and into Yoruichi's arms. As soon as Kyrie got into Yoruichi's arm she noticed how many people were staring at her.

"So you're not mad at me Ky?" Yoruichi said as she tried to forget that Soi was so close.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you tried. I mean you held me long enough so Daddy could catch me." Kyrie reached for Byakuya.

"Daddy please don't leave me tonight come home with me." Kyrie had worked her way to the ground. Byakuya pulled her into a hug "Of course I will. You scared me baby, but you should go see your mom and Soi they are both here."

_God how do I talk to her? Maybe I can just ignore her. She doesn't seem to have noticed me. _But against Yoruichi's will she was pulled along with Kyrie, to the table where Soi and Nemu were seated. Byakuya had beat them there. Kyrie hugged her mother, who was almost in tears. Yoruichi looked up and made eye contact with Soi. I guess theres no denying it she saw me. Fuck fuck.....FUCK! By this time Tatsuki and Chad had made it down to the group.

"You OK Ky-Be?" Soi asked.

"Yeah. Oh Soi, this is my girlfriend Yoruichi. I think she knows you from somewhere."

"Yeah, we know each other! Hello Shihouin." Soi said coldly. _Damn did she have to act so cold towards me?_

"Hello Soi. Ky I have a surprise for you! I got permission to spend the night with you!" Yoruichi snaked her arm around her prize. _I win! _

"Wait, WHAT?! Who gave her permission to spend the night with my daughter?I thought we talked about this. Her family is against us. Shes a danger to Kyrie. I don't like this idea. One slip up and she gets pulled into everything that I've spent her whole life trying to keep her out of." Byakuya was pissed.

_What the fuck when did my dad become his enemy. My father doesn't keep me out of everything like they keep Ky out of it._

"Daddy what do you mean? I know that your not just a club owner, but why is Yoruichi an issue for me? And Daddy, it doesn't matter. Neither of us are involved in our father's businesses." Kyrie laid back against Yoruichi.

"Its complicated baby. A lot people are look for a way to get to me, and the easiest way to get me and Mr. Shihouin to start a war with each other is to hurt one of you. Its not just for your safety. Yoruichi's father is going to ban her from see you soon. I figured I'd dull the pain by bringing Soi back to you." Byakuya was grasping at straws to keep his daughter.

"Byakuya it seems no matter how much you care about me you never see that people are not dolls. Bringing back one love won't dull the pain of losing another love. No one can replace Yoruichi, and no matter how much I tried NO one will every replace Soi." Kyrie had pulled Yoruichi over to Soi, and then she kissed both girls.

"Kyrie, I will not be disrespected like that! You do not call your father by his name." Byakuya stood and picked his daughter up.

"Put me down, Your being an ass hole. Put me down! MOM tell him now!"Kyrie kicked and screamed.

_What the fuck is he doing to her? She just fell a fucking story and now he's being an ass.._

"Put her down honey. She's just hurting right now. Come home with us and actually deal with your issues with your daughter. That's what a family does. But I do agree with her, she really doesn't have to call you Dad or whatever you want her to. You have NEVER been there. Why don't you try." Nemu had become angry.

Byakuya didn't put the Kyrie down. He simply walked out of the club carrying her like a baby. Everyone followed them out and got into the car._ What the Fuck this is ruing my night. Oh, I need to text Sobrina to tell her that Ky fell. _Yoruichi got into the car and pulled out her phone and texted someone. No one talked the whole way back to the mansion. They all got out and walked straight into the house.

"Now Nemu, Kyrie, and I are going into the office and we are going to talk."Byakuya announced.

"No Byakuya, I want Yoruichi and Soi to be there. It's important that they hear anything you lie about." Kyrie replied.

* * *

**OK this is Yoruichi's POV I guess next chapter we will see who's it is I wanna it to be Soi's but I think it will work better if its Kyrie's. Sorry I got tired of doing the 3 part POV since they are all together and doing the same thing. I'll write Each ones POV when they are all separated.**

**Love you all ~*~Aly~*~**


	10. Blankets

**OK sorry I didn't update last night I was uber busy and I didn't get home til late and I had to update my other story that I kept pushing to the side. But anyways guy please stop and make a review even if its just to say I read your story I'm just trying to figure out how many people read it. Well here I go oh wait an update I still don't own bleach.**

* * *

_**Kyrie**_

_Whats wrong with everyone they are all being crazy over me god back off I really just want to go to sleep but no I have to go have a meeting with everyone. _

Kyrie stood I the hallway with her hand on her hip staring at her father waiting for him to respond. Before Byakuya could say anything Kyrie's cellphone went off. Kyrie picked it up and started to walk away from the group.

"Hello, baby." Kyrie said

"Young lady, get back here we are having a serious discussion." Byakuya yelled

Kyrie sat on the stairs. "One second Byakuya, well its not like you even need me there your just going to be talking to yourself. So continue I wont miss a thing."

"OK Sobrina I'm back. So what were you saying?" Kyrie ignored her fathers yelling.

"Well I was going to ask you to open the gate so my driver can get in. Do you know I it's hard to surprise you when I have to get let in?" Sobrina seemed to be in a good mood.

"I'm sorry sweety, I hate that gate too. But ya one second I'll let you in." Kyrie walked over to the door and let pushed a button to open the gate. Kyrie opened the door and ran out to the limo that was pulling up. A women was opening the door to get out when Kyrie pulled the door the rest of the way open. The women was taller than Kyrie by at least a half of a foot. She was slender with brilliant green eyes and dark brown hair. She wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Kyrie are you OK? Yoruichi told me what happened."

"I'm fine I just wanna go to bed but we are all having a serious conversation. My dad is mad at me. And I am mad at him so its a huge fight that I'm not paying attention to." Kyrie started

"Well Babe, your going to get grounded again if you keep acting up and than you wont be able to spend time with me." They had got in the hallway where Byakuya was waiting. He seemed to be calm.

"I'm back! So what did you want to talk about?" Kyrie looked at Byakuya and than turned and started making out with Sobrina. _He is going to kill me but he has to get the point that I'm pissed with him. Mm I glad Sobrina's back tonight shall be fun._

"Kyrie please go to the office also Soi, Yoruichi, and I'm guessing Sobrina, please join Kyrie there. Nemu and myself will be in in a moment we are going to get drinks for all of us.

_Ugggh this is not a social gathering. There acting like this is a party. Ha I will get him. I can get a party started in the office._

"Kyrie? When did Soi come back into your life? Do you not tell me anything?" Sobrina had moved next to Soi. She was walking around her as if Soi was on display.

"Just today I didn't have time to call you I was going to in the morning. Quit scaring her and lets get in the office before they kill me." Kyrie walked into the office. The other 3 girls followed her into the office. _So which one to start with._

After the girls had sat down Kyrie crawled into Sobrina's lap. Kyrie kissed the older girls neck making Sobrina moan. Kyrie kept making out with Sobrina. Kyrie started moving her hands under Sobrina's shirt. Her hands made it to Sobrina's bra. Kyrie stopped kissing the other girls neck and kissed her. Sobrina let Kyrie's tongue into her mouth, as she let her tongue into Kyrie's mouth. The other two girls watched them. Kyrie's hands had made it to the clasp on Sobrina's bra and she quickly undid it before Sobrina could protest.

"Hey Ky, your dad will kill you if you keep this up. Plus I'm bored. Why does she get all the fun?" Yoruichi laughed.

Kyrie had pulled of Sobrina's shirt and bra when she looked over at Yoruichi.

"Oh, so you wanna join? What about you Soi? We might as well have fun before my parents kill me." Kyrie laughed and got up and locked the door. She than kissed Yoruichi's neck. And unzipped Yoruichi's dress. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Kind of busy in here. We'll be finished in umm well I'm not sure it might be awhile. I think its going to be hard to do a quickie with so many people but hey I will come get you when were done." Kyrie had made her way to Soi.

Soi backed away at first but after Kyrie kissed her she let Kyrie on do her dress. A few minutes later the door opened. Byakuya had used a key to unlock the door. Byakuya looked surprised to find all of the girls half naked. At some point Kyrie's dress had been taken off. Kyrie was laying on the desk. Soi was on top of Kyrie kissing her inner thigh. Yoruichi was on top of Sobrina in one of the chairs.

"Cloths on now!" Byakuya yelled. Kyrie moaned as Soi lightly bit her thigh.

"Daddy I told you I would, mmm, come get you when we were done. You took to long getting drinks and left 4 lesbians in the same room. Oh and most of us have slept with each other. Well besides Yoruichi and Soi. Owww Soi don't bite so hard." Kyrie didn't even look at her father.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ky but me and Soi have slept with each other." Yoruichi smiled as she undid Sobrina's pants.

_What does she mean how the fuck did they fuck. God this is getting complicated._

"Oh Soi quit teasing me, but never mind, just quit teasing we can talk later." Kyrie whined. _I cant take this right now she can tell me later but she needs to quit teasing me I'm dying._ Kyrie rocked her hips but just as Soi's hand had slid into Kyrie's underwear, a blanket was over Kyrie and she was being pulled out from underneath Soi.A blanket was thrown at each girl. And Kyrie was wrapped up in one and being held like a newborn baby in Byakuya's arms.

"You guys are lucky Nemu came up with this one I was going to bring in ice water and make you all cool off." Byakuya said as he sat in the chair behind the desk with Kyrie still in his arms.

_Damn it this sucks I was soo close to getting Soi I was going to have her. But no dad has to ruin it._

"Now girls we need to talk than you can continue this little party." Nemu laughed.

"You can continue without my daughter." Byakuya announced.

"Don't worry guys I'll be there just meet me in my room he doesn't even know where that is and you 3 do. So I think I just won that party. Oh and we can use my jacuzzi tub." was shouted from the bundle of blankets that Byakuya was holding.

"Oh and guys I know why babies cry this position sucks oh and blankets smell bad." Kyrie yelled as she pushed her head out. _Why do my parents ruin every awesome moment in my life_

* * *

**Well guys this chapter is done ya oh an I love you and double love to sylvrewolfe‏!**


	11. His 2nd

**Hello again! So Saturday is my bday I doubt that I will update tomorrow but I might I have thousands of things to do I might get most my hair cut off I don't know. But anyways I'm sad none of you review anymore how disappointing I'm starting to think that I suck. But anyways I do not own bleach.**

* * *

_**Soi Fong**_

The girls all sat still each with a blanket covering them. Kyrie was still stuck in Byakuya's arms. Nemu was standing in the door way with bottled water and a bottle of aspirin.

"So I was thinking that some of you girls might need this. Kyrie you might think you can fool me but I know you were drinking again. Yoruichi I'm gonna guess you could use an aspirin well and if any one else needs one here they are!" Nemu hand Yoruichi a few pills and a bottle of water and than walked to the bundle in Byakuya's arms.

"Lift here head up so she doesn't choke. Oh its like shes a baby again." Nemu put the pills into Kyrie's mouth and poured water into Kyrie's mouth. Kyrie coughed and tried to get away from Byakuya.

"Can you put me down this is ichy and I promise to put on cloths. I just feel uncomfortable with a man holding me when I'm naked." Kyrie struggled a little more than gave up and laid still.

"Soo Mr. Kuchiki, What did you want to talk about? I mean I have to walk back to my new apartment tonight and its well its pretty late and this is Manhattan bad things can happen." Soi stood up adjusting the blanket.

"Honey couldn't we just make all them spend the night and than continue this in the morning? It would be safer and well they can get some stuff out of there systems. And I feel talking to Kyrie why shes drunk is a bad idea." Nemu had brought a chair next to Byakuya. The girls were all being silent.

"I don't want to think of my daughter sleeping with these girls. Thats what I wanted to talk about I want her to realize she cant be with Yoruichi its just not safe for them. I've put her in enough danger this is one I can stop. I brought her Soi, Kyrie was so mad when I made you 3 move here. But she wasn't mad at me because of the moving she was mad that I made her leave Soi. So I'm being the good dad and fixing it." Byakuya didn't seem to realize how ridiculous he sounded.

There was a knock on the door. No one responded to the knock but the door opened anyways. In walked a man in his 20's with long red hair that was in a ponytail and tattoos covering his body.

"Hey boss, I heard there was commotion at the Fox Hole today. When I went there they said that your daughter got hurt and you actually went home. So I came over to check if theres anything I can do. Oh shit why is everyone in blankets and cloths all over the floor?" Renji hadn't noticed the girls until he was half way done talking.

"Renji, Hello there is a long story that I do not wish to explain. To be put shortly these are my daughters girlfriends. At least I think thats what she calls them. And this is my daughter." Byakuya answered raising up Kyrie so she could look at him.

_What's going on. OK I liked being referred to as Kyrie's girlfriend maybe I have a chance but god I looked like a whore getting up with her on the desk after not seeing her for months. But soon as she kissed me and started undoing my dress it was like it was yesterday when we would go on long walks and than make love in the park. Both are parents thought she was too young to be doing such things. But I loved her and that was our way of showing it. But on Kyrie's sixteenth birthday her mom let me spend the night. Those days were simple and wonderful. Just like the days were before Yoruichi left. But she seems so fine with everything its like none of that mattered to her. Maybe thats because she was older than me. _

"So what happened at the club? And can the girls please put cloths on. I mean Sir if your daughter keeps moving like that the blankets gonna...." Renji started to speak but it was to late. The blanket had already fallen off Kyrie as she back flipped out of her fathers arms. And stood proudly in her underwear and bra.

"Ha I win I got away. Oh Hi Renji, I'm Kyrie its nice to meet you. So you work for my dad I bet that sucks he is so boring and rude. I'm kinda glad hes never here. Please tell him you need him for something. Oh and at the club nothing really happened I just fell from his little V.I.P. Room to the dance floor." Kyrie had walked over and shook Renji's hand. He turned red but couldn't help but admire her.

"RENJI! Quit looking at her. Please remember that she is my daughter and that I would kill anyone for her. Oh and do mind the fact that she could be your boss one day." Byakuya snarled as he went to get Kyrie.

"Wait! What? Me be a boss? I kind of expect you to live forever and stay the boss dad! I mean I don't want to do whatever it is you do. I don't want to go to jail." Kyrie laughed as she stole Soi's blanket.

"This is the real reason we needed a meeting. Getting the enemy's daughter out of your life is the first step. I want to show you what I do. Well not all of it just how to run the club. Now get back here and get off of Soi," Byakuya yelled.

_Please don't stop Ky show them that you picked me over the rest of them please...._

* * *

**So thats it for now I hope you liked it. I know nothing much happened its just kind of a funny chapter to introduce Renji. I couldn't have him just not in this. Love you all... night night..**


	12. Blushing

**OK so tomorrows my bday YAY I'm trying to write this chapter before we go out... My apartment is fun right now but I'm in a writey mood OOHHHHH ahhh lol I love it. I went to Aeropostal and American eagle they looked at me all weird with my rainbows its funny. I love the stores but the workers are asses sometimes. But here we go I still don't own bleach but if you want to give it to me for my birthday which is march 7 I'll write a story for you. Or if your a hot girl I can do better than that wink! Actually I tend to like more butch girls. Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

Kyrie had continued to kiss Soi while Byakuya yelled at her. He soon stopped when he realized it was useless. Kyrie was fascinated by receiving the girl that was in front of her. Byakuya turned his anger on to Renji. Renji had tried to not look at the young girls but soon as they started making out he couldn't help it.

"Renji! I thought I said Do Not look at her!" Byakuya yelled

"Honey, don't yell at him you know you would enjoy it if it wasn't your daughter. She doesn't mind that he looks. He young you never know maybe one day him and Kyrie could get together and have a son. Isn't that what you want a male heir. She's given you a female one but you barely see your grand-daughter." Nemu walked over and put a blanket over the 2 girls. Yoruichi and Sobrina were sitting in the chairs watching the other 2 girls.

_Why Soi? Why not me? Well she was on Soi when it was ended but this is so unfair. But she cant take over any of her fathers things than my dad will be against her. I cant choose between them he's my dad but she my girlfriend. But she has Soi. Oh god I have to be over her. I cant be jealous over all this. Its been almost 6 years since I left her. I love Kyrie I cant love them both. Can I? I mean she loves me and Sobrina and apparently still has feelings for Soi still. Whats the fucking chance that we both dated Soi._

"Please all of you go to.. well.. I guess no matter what I say your all gonna go to Kyrie's room and not a guest room but this meeting will continue in the morning." Nemu announced as Byakuya was distracted by Renji. All the girls walked out wrapping their blankets around them besides Kyrie who didn't really seem to care to be revealing her small body. Kyrie ran back into the room.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I just forgot my manors. Good night Renji," Kyrie kissed his cheek and turned to her father.

"Good night Father and mother I will see you in the morning well if you 2 are still here. I will be in my room knock and I will find you when I'm done." Kyrie laughed then went back to Renji, who was bright red.

"So why are you red? Are you hot? Or is it oh sorry I guess your not use to seeing girls run around." Kyrie laughed as she walked out of the office.

Kyrie ran up the stairs to her room. As she got into the room she saw everyone was sitting around her room waiting.

"So whats up?"Kyrie laughed as she jumped on to her bed.

"Just waiting for you, tonight is gonna be awesome." Yoruichi smiled as she crawled on top of Kyrie.

"Yes it will be." Soi walked over and shoved Yoruichi off Kyrie.

_Damn it Soi why are you being like this. She's mine Soi I hate it when people intrude on my girl. _

Kyrie kissed Soi's lips but crawled over to check on Yoruichi who still hadn't moved off the floor. _Oh finally I get attention._

"Hey babe, are you OK?" Kyrie asked as she slid on to the floor. Pinning Yoruichi down. _Haha so I might just be the one winning this time._

"Ya I'm fine now that you are down here."

Kyrie kissed the girl's neck. "Are you jealous that I was showing Soi attention? It's your turn now love."

_Ha so I do win but how did she know I was jealous. This is getting crazy. But its always good when I win._

Soi seemed to notice that she was being left out. She had gotten up and walked over to Sobrina.

_Ug now shes on her. Oh god now I'm jealous of Sobrina for getting Soi. Why am I caring who Soi's with. This is not suppose to happen I love Ky not Soi. I'm over Soi. Yes I am._

Just as Kyrie started to kiss down Yoruichi's stomach there was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped and listened it was followed by another faint knock.

"God Mom I said to knock once and GO AWAY!" Kyrie yelled. As she kissed lower on Yoruichi. But than there was another knock.

"What do you want?" Kyrie yelled but was answered by another knock.

_Why do they keep knocking Oh god it cant be her she always comes in when I'm here._ Kyrie walked over to the door and answered it.

"hey baby, Mommy's in her room with her friends did you have a bad dream?" Kyrie said in a sweet voice. Kyrie had picked the little girl up.

"Hey guys, look Michi wanted to come sleep with us tonight. She heard all the yelling and had bad dreams." Kyrie Snuggled the girl closer.

"Awe baby, did you miss mommy and me. Daddy missed her little princess. I love you Michi." Soi went over and kissed Michi.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Yoruichi walked over to Kyrie. Michi stuck her tongue out at Yoruichi._ And as usually she hates me. I wanted her to like me but she hates me. I guess she hates me since I'm not Soi._

"Michi! How many times do I need to tell you that Yoruichi is your aunt. We love her Michi, she loves you. Give her a kiss." Kyrie said to the girl in her arms. Michi leaned backwards and kissed Yoruichi on the cheek than signed to her.

"What did she say?" Yoruichi asked confused by the little girl.

"Damn it Yoruichi! I told you, that you need to work on sign language. But she said I love you auntie." Kyrie glared at Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry, Michi I love you too! I just thought you hated me. I'll take a class so I know what you say. I promise. Well thats if your grandpa lets me come back over after tomorrow but either way I will learn." Yoruichi kissed the girls head. _She actually likes me and I kept blowing her off and blowing my tutor off. I love her shes my family._

"Michi come to DADDY, are you happy that you have your family back?" Soi reached for the little girl but stared at Yoruichi.

_God she tries to hard but maybe shes right... they do have a family. I don't know if I should ruin that for them I don't want to hurt them anymore. Specially Michi._

* * *

**OK I did it now its time for me to go get dressed and than drunk. Haha leave me reviews for mybirthday. Litadelacour I give thanks to you for always reviewing I love you to.....**


	13. Be Strong

**OK so I'm not hung over that is really good considering I lost count how much I drank. I like being 21 its tasty. But it was fun and had good times best of all the bar tender was a hottie and so was my waitress. And the waitress ended up dancing with me it was awesome. But anyways I figured you all deserve another chapter. I still don't own bleach but I did get some of the dvds yesterday.**

* * *

_**Kyrie**_

_How could she not do a simple sign language class. She wanted to take Soi's place at first with Michi. Than slowly she pushed her away. I haven't been a good mother either._

Kyrie took Michi back from Soi and carried her to the bed. Soi glared at Yoruichi.

"Baby, did you really have nightmares? Or did you just come in cause you knew mommy and daddy were both in here?"

The little girl started signing "I wanted to sleep with mommy and daddy, I haven't got to in a long time."

"Oh sweetie that is so cute, of course me and mommy don't mind you sleeping with us." Soi had interrupted. Kyrie smiled and nodded.

"No one cares if you sleep with all of us. Mommy, daddy and your aunties were going to have a sleep over anyways." Kyrie added

"Michi, take daddy to your room and she can help you get your pillow, blanket, and princess. I know you don't want to sleep with out princess." Kyrie sat the girl on the floor.

_I need to talk to Yoruichi she has to be pissed about this all. And I need to know what happened between them two._

Soi had just walked out of the room holding the little girls hand.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Yoruichi said as she walked out the door.

"Sobrina is it just me or could she have used my bathroom? Why did she go to the one in the hall?"

"Hun, shes going to talk to Soi. Somethings happened between them two. Your heard Yoruichi, they've had sex. But please don't yell soon as they come back. One of them will tell you. But I think Yoruichi hurt Soi someway. Soi is very upset whenever Yoruichi is doing anything especially towards you." Sobrina had gotten up and sat next to Kyrie on the bed.

"Just be normal Ky Ky, make sure you show them equal attention. You are hanging all over Soi. And leaving the rest of us alone. Not that I'm going to complain. I missed Soi to but Ky I know you more than anyone else. You don't want to lose Yoruichi. And you will if you keep all this up. And I hate to say it but I think this time you will have to make a decision." Sobrina combed her hands threw the young girls hair.

"Thats what I'm afraid of. I don't know what to do anymore. Michi is so happy to have Soi back. And well Michi doesn't get along with Yoruichi. In the end do my feelings even matter anymore? I have to do whats best for Michi. I've neglected her the whole time I've been here. It's about time I get everything together. But I don't know if I can." Kyrie laid her head on Sobrina.

_I cant believe this. God I love Soi to death but to lose Yoruichi I don't know if I can do it. I love her to I cant imagine my life with out her. She helped me through allot even before we dated. She helped me get over moving and to get over Soi. But Michi's never gotten over Soi thats her dad. I don't know anymore. I guess we'll see when they finally tell me whats wrong._

* * *

Just as Yoruichi closed the door she ran to catch up with Soi.

"Hey, can we talk?" Yoruichi said just as Soi had opened the door to her daughters room. Michi looked up to her father. And started signing

"Daddy, no she just wants to take you away. Just like she takes mommy away."

"It's OK Sweetie. Daddy needs to talk to her you just go get all the stuff ready and I will come in and get all of it when were done talking." Soi bent down and kissed the girls head.

"So Yoruichi what do you need to talk about? I see your doing pretty well on trying to ruin my family. I guess hurting me the one time wasn't enough. I eventually got over you. Kyrie was there for me when no one else was. We dated for almost a year before I could tell her I loved her. I thought it would make her run away. I wanted to die the day she left and took my daughter. But I had the idea that she was leaving. I had no clue when you left. We went to the park that night and the next day you were gone. No reasons no explanation." Soi was on the verge of crying.

"Soi, I didn't want to leave but my father made me. He had to his work was booming here and he needed to be here to control it. I had promised not to tell anyone." Yoruichi reached for Soi who backed away from her hand.

"No Yoruichi, that doesn't make it better. At least Kyrie called me when they got here. She couldn't tell me where she was but she told me she was safe. That her father moved her here because it was safer and he could protect her here. Yoruichi do you know why Ky moved? I figured you didn't. She was kidnapped and held for ransom. Oh and while she was being held some fucking idiot got frisky and fucking raped her. She had reasons to move." Soi dropped to her knees crying. Yoruichi bent down to try and calm her but was shoved away by Michi who had just came out of her room. After shoving Yoruichi away Michi went over to Soi and hugged her.

"Michi, please go get mommy." Soi said softly threw the tears.

"Michi No I can take care of her." Yoruichi yelled as she tried to grab the little girl. But Michi was to fast for her to catch and was already half way to Kyrie's room.

* * *

The two girls were just sitting on the bed. Kyrie's head still on Sobrina's shoulder when Michi ran in and franticly started signing.

"Daddy hurt, Aunt I think hurt her hurry. Daddy said get mommy."

Kyrie jumps up and runs out the door.

_God damn it Yoruichi what the fuck did you do in front of my daughter._

* * *

"Soi I'm sorry I cant take back everything that happened." Yoruichi reached for Soi again.

"Don't Touch Me" Soi yelled. Just as Kyrie had gotten in the hall way.

"Yoruichi leave her alone. Soi! What happened did she hurt you?" Kyrie yelled as she ran down the hallway dropping to her knees over Soi. Soi wrapped her arms around her lover and kept crying.

_Theres no blood she cant be hurt but whys she crying._

"Yoruichi, what happened why is she crying?" Kyrie looked over to the older women.

"Kyrie I'm sorry I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't know what happened with you two and well I guess that these are all the tears Soi has never cried but wanted to. We both hurt her Ky. But I was a bitch about it. I better go its probably best. Ky if you ever need anything call me I do love you." Yoruichi got up and walked out. Michi ran over to her parents tears were rolling down the little girls face. Sobrina walked behind the little girl.

"Sorry I couldn't keep her in the room anymore she was to worried."

"Baby, Daddy is OK. She's just sad. Don't worry auntie Sobrina will help you get your stuff to sleep with us tonight and me and daddy will be in in a minute." Kyrie looked up at Sobrina who had nodded and went to get the girls things.

"Baby its OK shes gone and I'm right here with you. Soi were a family remember when ever I got sad about you know what. You always told me to quit crying I have to be strong for our daughter. Its your turn to be strong. Michi cant see you like this your her daddy. You were the one who protected her when I went missing." Kyrie held the girl closer.

"I don't know what it was that she said Ky-Bee its just she made me feel all the pain of losing both of you again. I couldn't take promise me you wont leave me. I almost died when you left and took her."

"I promise I wont ever leave you, Soi I promise." Kyrie help her get up.

* * *

**Wow so I don't know if thats how I planned it but wow I love this chapter. Hope you do to... but I don't really ever completely plan my chapters I let them flow. I really like where it went. Love you all and please like always review.**


	14. 2qt2bstr8

**OK when I start I just cant stop.. So another chapter I just posted 13 so I continue writing but will break soon it is my grandma's birthday and I have to run over there and give her a card... oh and I have to go buy her a card and maybe some alcohol since I'm 21 now... haha**

* * *

_**Soi Fong**_

That night Michi slept in between her parents. Sobrina was sleeping on the other side of Kyrie. Sobrina was the first to awaken she got out of the bed and went downstairs. A little while later Soi woke up. Soi continued to lay in the bed she reached up and stroked her daughters hair._ It feels like none of this ever happened. Its like we were never separated. But Yoruichi's here and I think now I've hurt her but she does deserve it. But worst of all I think I hurt Ky. Yoruichi left her because of me. _Soi reached out to stroke Kyrie's hair but her had was grabbed as soon as she made contact. Kyrie's eyes shot open to see who was touching her.

"Oh you scared me. I'm not use to people touching me when I sleep." Kyrie smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"Well its Saturday so you don't have school what do you want to do?" Soi asked as she sat up trying not to disturb the sleeping child.

"I would like to eat breakfast, than I think we should go to your apartment so I can see where you live. Not like your going to be there that much. Than I think we should go shopping for things you don't have, and than go to the park. Oh and I think that we should take Michi with us when we go so she can see everything. I think she deserves that much. Even though I really want time alone with you." Kyrie said as she got out of her bed.

"Well how about we just take Michi to the park for most of the day then we go clubbing tonight. I'm sure your dad has connections to get you in. Then she gets to be with us until dinner and than we get to go have fun." Soi said as she looked around the room remembering her cloths were in the office.

"Don't worry Soi were still like the same size just wear something of mine. Unless you think you can be quite than just come over here so we can finish what we..." Kyrie quit talking when she saw her daughter sit up.

"Good morning Sunshine. Me and mommy are going to take you to the park after breakfast." Soi said as she slipped into a pair of Kyrie's shorts and a white tank top. The little girl clapped her hands. Kyrie had put on a little white summer dress.

"Lets go eat I'm starving. Oh and wears Sobrina?" Kyrie said as she walked out of her room.

When they got into the dinning room they found Sobrina eating breakfast with Kyrie's parents.

"Good morning. Where is Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked as the girls sat down.

"Shes not here Father. She left last night. We had a fight it was best she left. I don't think you really have to worry about her anymore dad she hurt Soi." Kyrie looked at the plate of food in front of her.

"Well its for the best any ways. Well than Kyrie soon I want you to start going to the Fox Hole to make sure the workers are actually working. Well I will want you to be going to all my clubs soon enough but will start with that one. You are not to drink though young lady." Byakuya was in a better mood now that he knew Yoruichi was gone.

"Well father can I go there tonight since Soi wanted to take me to a club tonight?" Kyrie asked.

"Yes, you can but if they talk to much about last night call me and I will send you to another one of my clubs. Wait no if you want to go clubbing tonight than I have to say I want you to go to my new club. Its called Too cute to be straight. But spelled 2qt2bstr8. It was suppose to be a birthday present but it got delayed. I made it just for you. To show you I'm trying." Byakuya seemed to be waiting for Kyrie's response. Kyrie sat still than looked at her father and ran over to him.

"Daddy thank you! So is it like MY club or is it yours?" Kyrie asked as she hugged her farther.

_I never knew that my little Kyrie had so much money...Well that her father was so rich. In Japan you would have never known.. Her mom was a scientific researcher who didn't make much money. She was one of the poorest girls as school. I never would have expected this._

"Well I own it. But you will run it. I'll do all the financial things you will just be the person running it and being the person in charge. I expect Soi will help and so will Renji." Byakuya smiled he had won his daughter back. He knew to well money couldn't buy happiness but it could buy him many things.

"So Soi, I know this club that we can get into." Kyrie laughed.

"I'm sure you do."

"Oh and Kyrie there will be a lot of press there. Everyones excited about its opening. And the revealing of its owner. Which you will front as I figured you would like to be known as the owner." Byakuya laughed.

"Thanks daddy I will get ready after taking Michi to the park. Oh please come you to it would be great for Michi to have her whole family there. Daddy you never spend time with her." Kyrie pleaded.

"No not today I promise we will next weekend but with the club opening tonight your mother and I are going out to get ready for the opening of the club. We will be there when they announce that this is a gift for your birthday and that your continuing the family business of owning clubs. This is a big event so please best behavior tonight." Byakuya proudly stated.

"Kyrie lets go, if we want to go to the park and take her out shopping we need to get going." Soi said as she stood up.

"OK. We should get a family picture taken. Oh Sobrina what are you doing are you coming with us?" Kyrie turned to the women.

"No my love I have work to do. But I will be at the opening. Do not worry I wont intruded on the whole news being there I keep a low profile when I'm in town... well I need to go I will see you both tonight my loves." Sobrina got up and kissed both girls and left.

"lets go" Soi said as she stood up stopping at her daughters seat.

Kyrie and Soi left holding hands with Michi on Soi's shoulders. It was a lovely day to go to the park. Many people stared at the couple. Kyrie was starting to get upset because the kids were teasing Michi.

They had been to two other parks this would be the third one.

"If another kid is like that again I'm going to.." Kyrie ranted

"You will do nothing. She has to get use to this..." Soi said as Michi ran off to play she seemed to be unphased by the kids who had made fun of her. A little boy ran up to her. She waved at him.

"Hi my names James!" he said . Michi started to sign to him. The little boy grabbed her hand and pulled her to his mom.

_What the fuck is he doing I doubt he can do anything to her._

Kyrie and Soi watched as the little boy pulled their daughter to his mother. Kyrie and Soi started to walk over there.

"Mommy she doesn't talk just like daddy doesn't. She uses her hands like daddy." the mother looked at Michi just as Kyrie and Soi had gotten there.

"Is there a reason why your son pulled my daughter over here." Kyrie asked as she reached for Michi.

"I'm sorry he wanted to know what she was saying. Hes starting to learn sign language since his father is mute." The lady answered.

"Its alright I'm sorry she over reacts when it comes to our daughter. This is the 3rd park today because the kids have been mean." Soi said as she put her arm around Kyrie.

"Her names Michi. And I'm her mother and this is her father." Kyrie pointed to Soi.

_That sounds weird when we are not at home._

"Ah I am Sara. This is my son James." Sara said. Michi stared signing

"Hi! Will you play with me?"

"Yes I will" James had understood what Michi had signed.

The two kids played for a while. Kyrie exchanged numbers with Sara so the kids could play again.

They than went shopping and got matching outfits for pictures. Michi fell asleep in the car on the way home. The girls tucked her into bed and than changed into the dress they bought. They wore matching dresses. The dress was a short black dress that shimmered when they turned. Both were decked out in diamonds.

"Lets go or we are going to be late, you look beautiful Kyrie." Soi said as she pulled the girl into the limo.

* * *

**Next chapter will be what Yoruichi was doing during this time and maybe more who knows.**


	15. Fathers Plan

**Ahh 3 in one day maybe doubt I will finish this one but I will try. I've been distracted today by another FF author and we were talking for a long time... not that I will complain I like to chat shes funny... but here we go....**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

Yoruichi got in her car and started to drive home._ I cant believe I just walked out I left her. Why was I so dumb I left just because I made Soi cry. No I ran because I cant believe I hurt Soi so much. I hate myself so much for hurting her. I just want to go to bed...._

Yoruichi pulled into the drive way. "Damn it dad's home!"

Yoruichi walked into the house to find her father standing next to the window. He was tall, well over 6 feet tall. He was the same dark color as his daughter.

"I'm glad you came home tonight." The man said

"Ya, well I just want to go to bed. I'm not in the mood to talk." Yoruichi went to go up the stairs.

"Stop! I need to talk to you. It's about your little girlfriend." Yoruichi turned to look at him.

"Sorry, dad I don't think I have a girlfriend anymore. I'm pretty sure we broke up a few minutes ago." Yoruichi fought back the tears.

"Good than it wont be hard to get you to do these things. I need you to go to this club tonight I think that the owner is Byakuya. If it is than hes pushed the line to much. This club is in my part of town and I don't know who the hell owns it. I want you to go to this club tomorrow. Than I need to know about this new person hired by Byakuya and to see if you can get anything from them on the girl you dated. And last but not least I either want you to get one of the girls kidnapped. Either that stupid girl you dated or the mute child that lives in the house." Her father sat in the chair.

"What if I say no?" Yoruichi asked knowing he knew better than to think she would do this.

_Damn it hes so fucking mean.. how could I do this to her I still care. Byakuya was right about him he was going to start something. I really hope Byakuya doesn't own this new club._

"Yoruichi I ask nothing of you, and you get anything you want. You live her, you have a car to drive and I kept you protected. Also I let you date that stupid girl and I kept people watching you to make sure no one attacked you when you were out with her. Shes a Kuchiki shes in danger. Shes wanted by many people. And I promise not to kill her if your the one to get her or the child." He leaned forward.

"And if the club is not owned by Byakuya than none of this is necessary." Yoruichi asked.

_Goddamn it I cant believe this I'm going to have to hurt someone I love to protect her so he wont kill her. I love her and Soi. I cant believe this._

"Well dad I know the new girl that was hired. You know her too its Soi Fong. The girl I dated in Japan." Yoruichi sighed.

"You can go to bed now Yoruichi remember that I love you baby. I'm sorry if you are upset about breaking up but it was for the best."

Yoruichi walked up the stairs to her room. _Oh go last time I was in here was before anything went bad. I cant believe this how could things go so bad in one night. I have all her stuff still here. Shit my guitar is still in her car. I don't even know if we are broken up. I will call her tomorrow or something._

Yoruichi crawled into her bed and started to cry. She hadn't cried in forever. She cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Yoruichi woke up after 2. She crawled out of bed and walked downstairs and got food out of the fridge. "Damn it dad why are you doing this to me..." Yoruichi sat down at the kitchen table. "testing my loyalty is my guess. We will see tonight at this stupid club at least its a gay club. God I hope he doesn't own it." Yoruichi went to get ready for the club opening. She picked out a little gold dress with matching high heels. When she walked downstairs her father was home.

"Hi, daddy."

"Good so you are going tonight. I'll call my driver to take you so you have a dramatic entrance as you should."

"Thanks daddy." Yoruichi waited for the limo to pull up than she ran out and got inside.

They pulled up to the club it was a very classy club unlike many of the other gay clubs in Manhattan.

Yoruichi got out of the limo as everyone looked at her. She went and got in line with everyone else.

"Wow! So you must be rich, Your like the 3rd person to come in a limo. I didn't know that this club was getting so much attention." A girl had turned to talk to Yoruichi.

"My dad has money not me. He wanted me to come to this. I'm fine with the normal gay clubs this is a little to high class for me." Yoruichi lied._ I hate the other clubs but I don't wanna seem like a rich bitch._

"Ya you should see some little prissy girl arrived with another girl in a long hummer limo. But they were escorted in. probably some famous gay couple I don't know."

"Ya probably I guess we will see when we get in." _Damn it Kyrie's personal limo is a stretch hummer. Please don't be her._

The line moved quickly as the bouncer took the money and checked Ids. Yoruichi got in and took a seat at a high table. They had asked everyone to take a seat because there was a surprise and the owner was going to give an appearance. A gay male couple asked to sit with Yoruichi which she accepted. After everyone got in some one walked up on stage. _Oh dear god its Renji. He works for Byakuya,_

"Hey everyone. Whats up? I hope all is well. Well first off I wanted to tell you that in a few minutes the bar will be taking orders for drinks. And your first drink is on the house. Well I would like to take a moment to ask my boss to come up here I believe he has something to say to all of you." Renji walked off the stage as soon as Byakuya walked on. _Dear god no._

"Hello everyone. I believe most of you know who I am. And I would like to say that I'm glad you came to the opening of this club. I would like to announce that this is not my club." _Thank GOD..._

"No I had this club made for the most important person in my life... She is wonder and beautiful and well this was suppose to be her birthday gift but the construction took to long so this is just an I love you gift. To my beautiful baby girl Kyrie. Please come out here." _Ohhh god no I hope this doesn't count as him owning it. _Kyrie walked out in her beautiful dress. _God she gorgeous. _

"Thank you daddy." Kyrie said as she hugged her father.

"Hello I'm Kyrie. Whats up? So far a bunch of stupid straight people have been talking to you... Finally someone who is gay is talking.. and to prove it I would like my girlfriend to come out... shes shy and hiding in the back. Soi your wanted by the girl on stage." Kyrie laughed at her own joke as Soi walked on the stage... Kyrie started looking into the crowd when she saw Yoruichi.

"Hello Soi my dear can you hold my mic I have to go see someone in the audience?" Soi grabbed the microphone and started to say hello as Kyrie ran to Yoruichi's seat.

"Baby why did you run last night I'm sorry I was so rude. Soi is just emotional. I don't want to break up Yoruichi but I think we need to keep it on the down low. I'm just gonna tell Soi I ran to see Sobrina. Please say yes I can call you tonight." Kyrie was begging.

_God I cant do this to her. She doesn't hate me like I thought she would but my dad will kill me. I guess we can keep it a secret._

"Yes, I'm so glad you said that you said that I'm sorry I took off. And I agree with our parents we need to keep it low for awhile. I'll text Sobrina to say that you went to her." Yoruichi leaned down and kissed her lover.

"I love you, Yoruichi."

"I love you too Ky." the young girl ran back to the stage as Yoruichi texted Sobrina.

"No need to text me I'm right here Yoruichi." Sobrina walked up behind her.

"Now this best not be a trick. I let her play her games of loving all of you because I know she misses me when I'm not here. But I trust you with her don't let me down because you will regret it. I don't care who your father is." Sobrina walked away from the table.

* * *

**And there it is another chapter. Haha I worked hard today so I doubt a chapter tomorrow since I work all day but we will see. Love you all..**


	16. After Party

**Thanks for some reviews. Lol so I hope you like whats going on.. Have a wonderful day ...i don't own bleach..**

* * *

_**Kyrie**_

_I cant believe I'm doing this. Isn't it considered cheating if I'm not honest about it. Damn I need to smile on stage with Soi._

Soi and Kyrie were standing on stage finishing up their speech. Drinks were being passed out to all the people below them. Kyrie and Soi walked off the stage and up to the V.I.P. Room. Just like the Fox Hole it had a balcony that looked over the club. Soi sat down at a table and did a couple shots with Nemu and Renji. Kyrie was standing out looking at the people dance below her. _Where the fuck is she? But I guess I should keep my distance since my dads here. Oh theres Sobrina I should go dance with her._

"Soi, Mom, dad, I'm going downstairs to find Sobrina and dance. Soi when your done getting trashed come find me." Kyrie smiled and kissed Soi gently then walked down the stairs.

Kyrie made her way on to the dance floor. Kyrie found Sobrina sitting at a table talking to some random girl. Sobrina was sipping a Martini as she talked. She didn't seem to notice Kyrie approach.

"Hello, I'm Kyrie nice to meet you." Kyrie approached the girl she didn't know.

"Hello, I'm Orihime." The red headed girl turned around and shook her hand.

"Hey, Sobi I was wondering if you wanted to dance. Soi is upstairs getting plastered with my parents." Kyrie smiled.

"Sure love! I was wondering when you would come downstairs to me." Sobrina stood up and wrapped her arms around Kyrie.

"Well Orihime would you care to join us? I think it would be fun." Kyrie grabbed Orihimes hand.

They started dancing all together not noticing the world around them.

* * *

Soi finally was done drinking and decided to go find her girl friend. She was wanting way more than a dance but she would get that when they got back to Kyrie's house. As Soi walked to the dance floor she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Soi turned and was falling unto the same person she bumped into. Before Soi knew it she had pinned Yoruichi to the ground beneath her.

"Funny to meet you here." Yoruichi smiled as the girl realized who she had pinned to the floor.

"Ohh Yoruichi I'm sorry."

"Its OK I'm just hope you don't hate me." Both girls were obviously wasted as they tried to get up.

"I could never hate you Yoruichi." Soi said as she fell into Yoruichi again.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yoruichi tilted up the girls head and kissed her. Soi returned the kiss.

"mmm god Soi your beautiful. I've missed touching you." Yoruichi rubbed her hands down Soi's back.

"I've missed this." Soi moaned as Yoruichi started kissing her neck. They had moved over to a table. Soi was sitting in a chair and Yoruichi was between her legs kissing her. Yoruichi's hand was sliding up Soi's dress. Soi kissed Yoruichi's neck.

"Soi, I'll call for the car. Than we can continue this in the limo and finish at my house." Yoruichi said as she stepped back.

"Mmmk" Soi purred..

Yoruichi walked out of the club so she could talk on the phone. Her father was the one to answer the phone in the limo.

"So who owns this club you are at?" her father asked.

"Well not Byakuya."

"Oh really so who is the unlucky person?"

"It's Kyrie. She got it as a present."

"So Byakuya does own it. Just through his daughter."

"Anyways dad I need the car. To come pick me up I'm bringing some one home with me."

"Did you get one of the 2 girls I want you to get."

"No dad I will figure that out tomorrow."

"Alright but please don't fuck this girl in front of me I'm in the limo."

Yoruichi went back into the club to get Soi. Who was still sitting in the chair where she was left.

They both got into the limo and continued where they had left off.

* * *

"Hey mom have you see Soi? I haven't seen her all night." Kyrie asked as she made it back upstairs as Sobrina followed behind her.

"No, Hun I haven't. She went downstairs to find you a while ago. She might have got tired and left. You should call her after we close. I gave her a cell phone so you could actually get a hold of her." Nemu said as she ordered another drink.

Kyrie sat on the railing of the balcony but before she even got settled she was in her fathers arm.

"We are not repeating last night." Byakuya said as he held his daughter to his chest. He sat her down in her mothers lap.

"Hold her. I don't want her falling tonight. She can jump off as much as she likes once everyone leaves."

"I don't want to hold her shes not a baby anymore."

"I don't want to be held so its agreed I can get up." Kyrie stood up, and walked over to the couch Renji was sitting on.

"hey kiddo." Renji laughed.

"Ummm as you seen very well last night I am not a kid. I can prove it again if you want me to. I bet that I can find many girls that would like to come up here." Kyrie had sat down in Renji's lap. Renji's face was as red as his hair.

"No you don't have to bring a girl up here to prove it." Renji said as he tried to push her off. But with that she wrapped her legs around him.

"Haha I'm not getting off you til you find my girlfriend. Haha so you better hope she didn't go home or you get to sleep with me and my daughter tonight." Kyrie laughed as she grabbed Renji's neck so not to fall as he stood up. They walked down into the club. It had started to clear out. Sobrina walked over and laughed at the girl.

"Babe get down off him. Come out with me. We're going to go to a hotel room to make sure what happened last night doesn't happen again. I called Soi and left her a voice mail to where we will be. Don't worry I'm sure shes fine she probably got sick from all the drinking." Sobrina pulled the girl off of Renji.

"Tell her parents I took her."

"Sure and thanks for getting her off of me." Renji said as he ran up the stairs. Sobrina carried the girl out to her car.

"Sorry love you are in for a rough night, I've missed you way to much." Sobrina got into the car and drove off. They pulled up to a hotel and ran in. _Where the fuck is Soi she hasn't called. I hope she is alright. If she isn't I do not know what I will do. God damn it with all this go party when someones missing. But I cant fight this I need to show Sobrina my love to. She was here first._

* * *

Soi was being carried up the stairs by Yoruichi who couldn't take her hands off the small girl. Yoruichi laid the girl on the bed. Yoruichi undid Soi's dress and pulled it off of her.

"Damn your hot Soi. So much more like a women than that night I left many years ago."

Yoruichi kissed down Soi's neck as she undid Soi's bra. Soi let the bra fall onto the ground. Yoruichi stayed mounted on the girl as she took one of Soi's nipples into her mouth. She slightly pinched the other with her hand.

"Yoruichi, please." The girl moaned as she rocked her hips into Yoruichi.

"Be patient little bee." Yoruichi mumbled at she continued to swirl her tongue around Soi's nipple.

Yoruichi continued to move down lower. She kissed in a little circle around. Yoruichi traced Soi panties with her tongue. Soi moaned as Yoruichi got to her inner thigh. Soi kept moving her hips to try and get Yoruichi to quit teasing her.

"Yoruichi your driving me crazy." Soi cried. Yoruichi pulled down Soi's panties with her teeth.

Yoruichi slid her finger over Soi's clit. Soi whimpered in to the pillow. Yoruichi licked around Soi's clit then quickly flicked her tongue over it. Yoruichi kept licking the young girls clit as she slid two of her fingers into her. It only took a few moments before the young girl screamed out her lovers names as she climaxed the only problem was that she screamed out the wrong name. Yoruichi stop as Soi yelled out Kyrie's name.

"What the fuck Soi I'm not Kyrie. I'm Yoruichi don't you know that?" Yoruichi was pissed.

"I'm sorry. Yoruichi I think this was wrong I need to go. I'm just very sexual when I'm drunk and well I found you first I'm sorry please don't tell Kyrie." Soi pleaded.

"I wont I'm just sad that you regret this. That I was an accident. I will give you a ride to you're apartment. I'm sorry I took advantage of you." Yoruichi was crushed.

Soi got dressed and found her phone.

"Damn it I have 10 missed calls from Kyrie and one from Sobrina. She wants me to go to a hotel room. I think I will call her once I get home and tell her I fell asleep. Please take me home."

The girls didn't talk the whole way to Soi's apartment. Soi got out and walked up to her apartment. Soon as she got in she called Kyrie.

"Hey Baby I'm fine." Soi said as Kyrie answered the phone knowing she was worried.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment I got sick so I took a cab back here. Than I passed out before I got a chance to call you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But you have fun with Sobrina I'm just going to go to bed. I love you baby." Soi said in one breath.

"alright love I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you to." Kyrie said slightly disappointed that Soi wouldn't be joining.

_I wish she hadn't drank so much this was suppose to be mine and her night. Our night. I haven't got to do anything with her since I left. And I will continue to wait since I want it._

* * *

**OK thats it for tonight I love you all... just some of you more than others. No not really but hey please review.**


	17. Missing

**OK here I go, sorry you had to wait for an update. But hey good news that time was put towards good use. I was flirting with a girl... and than I got wasted and got the nerve to ask her out and she said yes...I'm sober now and still happy as ever... So babe it wasn't a drunken mistake... Lol she reads this. Thus why I have to get a chapter out tonight... Shes annoyed that I haven't updated... So here we go... And I still don't own bleach.**

* * *

_**Soi Fong**_

_God I'm so fucking hung over! What the fuck happened last night. I went downstairs wait how the hell did I get home... shit I know I did something... fuck it I don't know... I'll call Kyrie to see._ Soi rolled out of bed..

"first a water and aspirin... than call her." Soi mumbled as she stood up. Soi walked to the kitchen. _Fuck I didn't go shopping yet... guess I'll just deal with water til I get to Kyrie's. _

Soi picked her phone up and dialed Kyrie's number.

"Hey, babe its Soi will you come get me. Oh and bring some aspirin we haven't went shopping yet."

"Hey, ya I'll wake up Sobrina. Shes still sleeping. Are you OK?"

"Umm ya I'm hung over but well I don't remember last night. What happened?"

"You told me that last night you got sick so you called a cab and went home."

"Oh OK thats good... I'm glad we didn't fight or anything ya I love you oh wait you don't know where I live." Soi explained where her apartment was before hanging up.

_Why do I keep thinking that I saw Yoruichi sometime last night... _Soi looked in to mirror and noticed a hickey that hadn't been there the day before. She was usually careful not to get marks. _God what happened last night. I guess I have to pretend that Kyrie did it. _

A few moments later Sobrina and Kyrie were knocking at the door. Soi answered the door quickly letting the two girls in.

"Hey Ky, whats up?" Soi said as she took the aspirin from Kyrie.

"Nothing Soi, just thinking its funny that you are hung over." Kyrie sat on Soi's couch.

Sobrina walks over with Kyrie and sat next to her.

"So I propose we that we go shopping for Soi." Kyrie said as she looked around Soi's empty apartment.

"I agree!"

"You guys cant just buy me stuff. I don't get paid til next week." Soi argued.

"God do you really think that?" Kyrie says as she pulled out money from her purse.

"My dad may pay you. But I can give you a bonus since you are my maid. And you do so good at it." Kyrie pulls out five hundred dollars.

"This is a bonus for you. You had to deal with Yoruichi the other night and than last night you had to deal with that crazy club." Kyrie handed Soi the money.

"I cant take this! I don't even think its right for me to be paid to be with you."

"You have to take it, dad gave it to me know that I wanted to give you it."

"But.." Soi started.

"Just take the fucking money... My family's loaded I owe you for always buying Michi everything. Please Soi let me help you. Take advantage of my fathers money." Soi finally took the money.

"Thanks Babe." Soi said slightly upset._ God damn it I don't want to accept pity gifts. But I need it I guess._

"Lets go shopping. Mom gave me another debit card so I don't run out of money like I did when I bought all the dress and Michi a bunch of stuff." Kyrie stood up.

"My dad only put in like three thousand dollars a week in my last account." Kyrie laughed.

"God your spoiled now." Soi followed the girls out to the car. The girls drove to the grocery store down the street. After shopping the girls went back to Soi's apartment. _Wow know I have shit in my apartment. Maybe Kyrie can stay here sometime. _Kyrie leaned against the refrigerator.

"So I kind of need you to come to my house to do some shit tonight." Kyrie walked away from Soi.

"What do you mean? I figured that I was coming over."

"Well, umm I kind of need you to do my homework. I have to go to one of my friends house. So I wont have time to do it." Kyrie wouldn't look at Soi. _Why the fuck is she so distant now?_

"I'm not trying to be mean or shove the fact its your job. But well I have stuff to do and I promise when I get home to make it up to you." Kyrie walked over to Soi.

"Plus it wont take you long to do it. Its math.. thats your best subject."

"It's OK at least I feel like I'm earning my money and than I'll play with our daughter. Ive missed her so much." Soi said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Well girls I have work to do today so I need to drop you off at Kyrie's." Sobrina said as she looked at her watch.

"OK, I didn't know you worked today but alrighty. We can go back to my house I have to go soon anyways." They girls all got back into the car and took of to Kyrie's house. They said their goodbyes to Sobrina and walked in. Michi met the girls at the door. Before the girls could even say anything to the little girl she was hugging both of them. She started signing to the couple.

"Can you take me to the park again?"

"Baby I will take you to the park. Its a nice day I can do mom's homework there while you play." Soi smiled at the girl.

"Ya, baby daddy will take you mommy has to go out for a little bit." Kyrie ran up the stairs and got ready to leave. Soi followed after her to get her homework. After writing down the assignment for Soi, Kyrie went downstairs and left.

"So Michi, are you ready to go?" Soi asked as she put on Kyrie's backpack. Michi ran over and nodded her head. Soi grabbed one of the girls jackets.

"Put this on young lady. Your just like your mother not wanting to wear a jacket." Soi scolded the young girl. They walked out of the house holding hands. Soi soon picked her daughter up and put Michi on her shoulders. Once they got to the park Soi put down her daughter.

"Go play baby I'll be sitting over her." Soi said as she sat at a picnic table. The young girl nodded and ran on to the play scape. _God I cant believe I'm at the park doing homework again. I remember when __Michi was just started walking and Kyrie loved to take pictures. It was my senior year, and I always had homework but I couldn't let her down. So I sat there for hours doing homework only looking up when she would yell for me to. _Soi was lost in her memories before she remembered Kyrie wasn't here chasing there daughter around. When she looked up she noticed that most of the kids had left with there parents. She scanned the play scape for her daughter. _Wait where is she? God no no no no no no...._

"Michi where are you? Michi!!" Soi screamed for her daughter. She ran to the play scape but there was no trace of her daughter besides the girls jacket sitting on one of the slide. Soi quickly called Kyrie but there was no answer. She than called the police who said someone would be there in a few minutes. She than called Nemu. Nemu answered after a couple ring.

"Hello? Soi whats the matter?"

"Michi! She's missing I brought her to the park to play why I worked on Kyrie's homework. And when I looked up she was gone. I called the police they are on their way. I cant get a hold of Ky. Please get a hold of her." Soi began to cry.

"And call Byakuya if anyone can find her he can he has the sources. If something happens to her Kyrie will never forgive me." Soi was sitting on the edge of the slide holding Michi's pink jacket.

Nemu and Byakuya arrived before the police. Nemu ran straight to Soi.

"I can take anything I can lose almost anyone but not her. Shes done nothing to anyone. They wont even be able to talk to her." Soi cried as Nemu hugged her. The police pulled into the park.

"Are you the family of the missing child?" the officer asked.

"Yes, shes my daughter."

"And are granddaughter. We are currently trying to get a hold of our daughter to tell her that her daughter is missing. But she hasn't answered." Nemu looked at the officer.

"I don't know what to think right now I believe my daughter is missing as well. Its odd that she would pick a time like now not to answer her phone." Byakuya walked over to the officer.

"Wait... your Byakuya Kuchiki. That means this is your granddaughter that is missing."

"i know who I am. And I know what this means. So do you, someones trying to get to me. They picked the wrong person to kidnap and if they took both of them. They better hope god is on there side." Byakuya looked at his wife.

"So you know the drill I need a picture and a description of the girl."

Nemu handed a picture of the girl and a written down description.

"Shes a mute. You might want to write that down. That means she cant speak. She knows sign language but she doesn't like strangers." Nemu said as she walked to her husband.

"Oh and here is the information on Kyrie just in case she is missing to. We will call you if we get a hold of her but its probably best to start a look out for her." Nemu handed the officer more papers.

They talked to the officer about more details before he asked them to go home and wait. _God I lost my daughter the only person that I never had let down. God damn it... Kyrie please don't be gone.. I cant take losing both of you. I need you._

* * *

**OK so Michi is missing... Kyrie might be who knows only me... not even my girl... haha and I'm not gonna tell her no matter how much she begs... So I love all of you. YAY.....**


	18. Crying

**Hello time for a new chapter... I'm having a drama filled life right now so sorry its taking me forever. Me and my gf broke up but its for the best. And than theres just drama with people I work with. But anyways, moving on, no one has guessed what happened I'm surprised usually theres guessing involved. So well I still don't own bleach but I love all of you. Haha!**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

Yoruichi was hanging up the phone when there was a knock on the door. Yoruichi leaned towards the window to see who was at her house. _God damn it Kyrie. You were suppose to be with her now. If my dad comes home and your here he will kill me._ Yoruichi got up and ran down the stairs. She opened the door quickly.

"Hey baby!" Yoruichi said as the young girl entered. Kyrie looked up at Yoruichi.

"Hi, whats up? I told Soi I was going to a friends house." Kyrie kissed the girl in front of her.

"You should have called. I wasn't expecting you to come over so soon."

"Well I missed you calm down. My parents don't know and we both know my dad is just paranoid about your father. You wouldn't let him hurt me." Kyrie smiled as Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Kyrie's waste.

"So what do you want to do?" Yoruichi picked Kyrie up. Yoruichi kissed the young girls neck and gently bit down. Kyrie moaned.

"God Yoruichi! Do you only think about sex. Not like I mind or anything. But I think we should go into the hot tub than have sex. Or sex in the hot tub we haven't done that before." Kyrie was thrown onto Yoruichi's bed.

"OK than grab your bikini its in the second drawer." Yoruichi said as she removed her cloths to put on her bikini. Kyrie grabbed her suit and from the drawer and changed. The girls ran outside and got into the hot tub. Kyrie sat in Yoruichi's lap facing her. _God what do I do? I promised not to hurt her. I promised to love her. But Soi what about Soi I hurt her once before._

Kyrie was rambling about the club the night before but Yoruichi wasn't listening until she heard Soi's name.

"So, ya Soi got so plastered last night she went straight home feeling sick and today she had to ask me what happened she doesn't ever remember. I'm glad you do not get that drunk."

"Please... change the subject. I don't want to talk about her." _I want to talk to her not about her.... God she doesn't even remember last night. That means I still have nothing with her. She still hates me probably._

Kyrie kissed Yoruichi's lips lightly than moved down to her neck and bit her.

"God Kyrie. I love you." Yoruichi moaned. _Mmm fuck I said it again._

"As I love you," Kyrie mumbled in Yoruichi's ear.

Yoruichi reached behind the small girl, in her lap, and untied her bikini top. Yoruichi slipped the girls top off. Yoruichi kissed the girls neck and than began kissing lower. She kissed the young girls right breast as her hand found the other. Kyrie rocked her hips into Yoruichi.

"Oh god Yoruichi, I missed you." Kyrie untied her lovers bikini top.

Yoruichi's hand had moved under the water. Kyrie was flicking her tongue lightly over Yoruichi's nipple when Yoruichi slide a finger over Kyrie's clit. Kyrie moved her hips against the other girls hands. Yoruichi kissed Kyrie as she slid a finger inside her.

"God damn it!" Kyrie complained.

"What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, I keep hearing my fucking phone go off I probably should check it."

Yoruichi continued to finger the girl.

"Are you sure? Cant who ever it is wait til we are done?" Yoruichi had the young girl on the edge of climaxing.

"Oh god... ya it can...wait" Kyrie bit down on Yoruichi's neck as she climaxed. Kyrie laid her on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Go get your phone. Because I want all of your attention and I wont get it til you check your phone."

"Thanks!" Kyrie kissed the girls lips as she climbed out of the hot tub. Kyrie ran to where she had sat her phone.

"So who was bothering my fun time?"

"What the fuck!!! Soi called like 50 times and so has my mom. Wow and 1 from my dad."

"You better call them!" _God I know why there calling I should have told her to finish before she looked._

"Maybe your right." Kyrie called Soi. In less than one ring Soi had answered.

"Where are you? Are you OK? I've been worried." Soi said as soon as she answered.

"I told you I was going to my friends. Why wouldn't I be OK. Why the hell are you worried?"

"Kyrie you need to come home now I'll tell you when you get here."

"Well I'm busy. Is it important?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I'll be there in like 15." Kyrie hung up without saying goodbye.

"Sorry babe, I have to go. Something happened at home. I'll come back tonight if I can." Kyrie threw her cloths on over the wet bikini.

"Well than call me tonight. If you need something don't hesitate to ask."

"OK bye my love."

"Bye!"

Kyrie walked out and got into her car. She pulled up to her house shortly. To her surprise there were police cars in the drive way. As soon as she parked her car her mother and Soi, were running out to her. Followed by Byakuya and the police officers.

"KYRIE!!!" the girls yelled.

"Hi! Whats with all the cops?"

"Well baby um me and Michi went to the park. And when I looked up she was well..." Soi grabbed on to Kyrie. Soi couldn't talk threw the tears. Kyrie wrapped her arms around Soi.

"She was what???" Kyrie yelled at her mother.

"She was kidnapped hon. The police are looking for her. They will find her, we thought they might have you to since you weren't answering." Nemu said as Kyrie fell against her car, holding Soi to her chest.

"This couldn't have happened. I thought you said we were safe here. I thought thats why we moved. I would have never left. At least there I was the target. Not my fucking daughter." Kyrie slid from her car to the ground. Soi sat down next to the girl and continued to cry.

"Enough! Girls stop that. Crying isn't going to bring her back here. Answer the polices questions." Byakuya look sharply at the 2 girls on the ground.

"Leave them alone Byakuya. I was worse than that when Ky was taken..." Nemu said as she walked to her husband.

"If that happens to her I will kill them. If any of them touch her like that. God help them I'll kill them."

Kyrie yelled at her mother.

Byakuya walked over and picked up both the girls. And walked them into the house without saying anything. He sat both girls down on the white leather couch in the living room.

"If you must cry and be helpless don't do it outside what people can still get to you. What if Michi's kidnappers are watching the house?" Byakuya paced in front of the couch.

"Well we need the girls phones just in case the kidnappers call. Well were just going to put a device on them so we can listen if they call. OK?" A police officer asked with his hand out.

The girls handed their phones to him. He walked into the office, where the police had set up all of their equipment. Byakuya looked at his daughter.

"I promise we will find her." Byakuya hugged his daughter.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know its shorter than usual but I thought this was a good place to end it. HAHA I win... Oh please review this chapter. Oh and if your confused on anything msg me and I'll help you. Or if you want anything explained you can ask.. lol still wanting to know who you want with who. **


	19. Goodbye

**Another chapter is up. Yay!!! Ugh lol I love writing but all my friends get sad that I write more than hang out with them guess I'm a loser lol. Review plz and for those who guess Kyrie was with Yoruichi... Oh sorry guys its kinda weird chapter but I'm sick sooo please don't hate it.**

* * *

_**Kyrie**_

Kyrie and Soi were asleep on the couch. Soi's arms were wrapped around Kyrie. Byakuya and Nemu were sitting in the dinning room talking.

"How can this be happening again?" Nemu said as she ran a hand threw her hair.

"I'm sorry! Nemu, my love. I never wanted this to happen. I just want to keep my claim on Manhattan."

"Is it worth that much to you? I don't see on how being a major mafia leader is worth your family. Byakuya if we don't find Michi. God knows, this family will be ruined. Kyrie tries to be strong and so does Soi." Nemu got up and started pacing.

"Kyrie will hate you. I am proud that she doesn't hate you now. It was your fault that everything in Japan happened." Nemu looked in at the girls.

She walked into the room and placed a blanket over the girls. Kyrie snuggled closer to her lover. Nemu walked back into the dinning room.

"Maybe its not worth this but its not like I can give up. I run over 80 percent of Manhattan. I'm not giving it up. We will tighten security here and they all will get a body guard." Byakuya announced.

"Ya that will help. Just like the stupid security gate its helped us so much. I mean come on my only grandchild was taken." Nemu sat down at the table.

A guy walked into the room.

"How many people will be at dinner tonight? Our we going to wake up the girls?"

"5 people... wait fuck... sorry 4 I forgot Michi isn't here." Nemu let a tear run down her cheek.

Byakuya got up and leaned down towards his and light kissed her cheek, kissing her tear away.

"Do not cry my love. I will find her and bring her home. You should go wake up the girls. You probably would do better than me. Be strong for them, Kyrie needs us to lean on now."

"You're right, shes my daughter. I'm the person who needs to set an example." Nemu got up and walked over to the girls.

"Girls its time to wake up, dinner is ready." Nemu gently shook Kyrie who slowly turned to face her mother.

"Mom I had a really weird dream.... wait no no no." Kyrie started to cry again.

"It wasn't a dream babe I'm sorry." Nemu held on to her daughter. As Soi woke up an hugged Kyrie from behind.

"I love you, Kyrie. I didn't mean to lose her." Soi kissed Kyrie's neck.

"I don't blame you Soi. I'm glad they didn't take you too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you both. At least I have you to count on to help find her." Kyrie walked in to the dinning room in between Soi and her mother.

"Hello, girls!" Byakuya stood up and pulled out chairs for all the girls.

"Hi daddy, Any news on Michi." Kyrie looked up at her father as he took his seat.

"Some people have said they seen a man pick a little girl up at the park and got into a limo. The girl matched Michi's description." Byakuya began to eat.

_God hes acting like nothing is wrong. Oh my god I hate them everything is so ahhh._

"God your acting like its OK my daughters missing. Do you even care?" Kyrie's eyes were full of anger as she looked at her father.

"Kyrie watch it. Just because you are upset does not mean dinner has to be disrupted." Byakuya glared at his daughter.

"Fine I wont. Good-bye." Kyrie got up and walked into the living room.

"Kyrie don't do this your father didn't mean to upset you." Nemu chased after the girl.

"No mother he doesn't MEAN to do anything.. But he always does something.. Hes so fucking stupid I hate him... God I just need to get out of here." Kyrie walked out the front door with Soi following behind her. Nemu was right behind Soi followed by a few officers.

"Soi get into the car if your coming. Mom I'll come back when hes gone or my daughters found." Kyrie slammed the door. Soi ran around the car and got in. Nemu watched the girls drive away.

Kyrie pulls her cell phone from her purse.

"I'm glad they gave us these back. So where do you want to start looking for Michi?" Kyrie looked at Soi who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"You know this was probably a bad idea. But I think would should get food, a hotel room, and than call Sobrina shes more likely to know something." Soi looked out the window.

_Why cant my parents just be normal and show emotions. They have to be so cold and heartless, like they don't even care that Michi is missing. Someone might hurt her or kill her._

Kyrie and Soi picked up food and went to get a hotel room. They walked into the main lobby of the hotel room. Sitting in a chair looking at the girls was Renji.

"Hey girls! Thought you would come here." Renji laughed as he walked over to the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Kyrie turned to look at Renji.

"Did you think your dad would let you run off with no protection. One persons been kidnapped and its all over the news. Who knows what some psycho will do. You might get kidnapped just for fun." Renji followed the girls to their room.

"Well if my father would just respect me and not be so cold I would be able to stay at home. Shouldn't you be looking for my daughter?" Kyrie hid her face in Soi's embrace.

"Well we are looking. But my job is to make sure that you two are kept safe." Renji sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Have they heard anything?" Soi asked as she held the girl closer.

"They think it was done by Shihouin family. But I mean we expected them to lash out with the opening of the new club but no one thought they would stoop this low." Renji looked at the girls.

"Yoruichi wouldn't do this. No way! I'm going to call her." Kyrie pulled out her phone and started dialing. _Why would she do it wouldn't she or she would have told me.._ _God why isnt she picking up she __knew I was going to call her tonight. Maybe their right. Maybe she lied to me and this was her plan all along._

"I think that its time to go to bed. Hopefully we will know more in the morning." Soi whispered into her girlfriends ear.

"I'll sleep on the couch, just in case someone breaks in." Renji jumped on to the couch.

"Fine but wake me if my father calls." Kyrie crawled into the bed and laid her head on Soi's shoulder.

The girls mumbled their good nights as the fell asleep. Renji laid on the couch trying to fall asleep before Byakuya called needing something else.

* * *

**I know its short but give me a break I'm sick and have writers block.. well I know what I want in upcoming chapters but I hate skipping ahead.. so here be happy... I hate bn sick. Love me**


	20. Fainting

**OK sorry I haven't wrote I'm very sick and well I cant even think straight. Not like I am or anything lol.... Well here we go I'm going to try and write you a chapter. YAY lol wow this is gonna ware me out lol... Well I don't own bleach still damn...**

* * *

_**Soi Fong**_

_Michi has been missing a fucking week and still nothing and now we have to go to the club.. Hopefully someone there can help or will know something. God why wasn't I watching her than she would be here and Kyrie wouldn't cry at night. I need to be brave for her. _

"Hey Soi, mom still says we have to go. Its suppose to be a benefit to help find Michi. And to help raise awareness of missing children." Kyrie looked up at Soi.

"I know it just seems stupid to be going to a club when our daughter is missing."

"But all tonights money is going to help find missing kids like Michi. So we need to go. I don't want people to go through what we are."

"Come on girls! I told you to get ready. You cant look like bums in there." Nemu walked in to Kyrie room where the girls were sitting on the bed.

"We will don't worry it will only take 5 minutes to change." Kyrie stood up and grabbed two dress off the bed.

"Here Soi, we can change now and do our hair in the car." Kyrie handed one of dresses to Soi and they both began to change. The girls both wore knee length sparkling black dresses. Nemu came in with two identical necklaces. She stepped behind each girl and slipped on a simple chain that had a charm in the center. Kyrie looked down at the necklace.

"Michi. Mom when did you have time to get these made?"

"I had the jeweler make them yesterday. I wanted you two to have something special tonight."

"Thanks mom."

"Ya, thanks." The girls followed Nemu out of the room and outside and into the car.

"Your father is already at the club. He wanted to make sure everything is perfect for tonight." Nemu watched as the girls did their hair and make up in the back of the limo. _God I hate trying to look pretty for a bunch of fucking stuck up people who don't care about my daughter its just a fancy party to go to._

The car jumped forward as they hit a bump in the road. Soi fell out of her seat messing up her lipstick.

"Oh my god Soi it's all over your face." Kyrie smiled as she started rubbing it off of Soi's cheek.

"Thats the first time I've seen that smile in a while." Nemu smiled at the girls.

"I love seeing you smile." Soi kissed Kyrie's cheek.

"I guess we haven't had much to smile about."

Kyrie laid her head on Soi shoulder. The rest of the car ride was silent. They pulled up to the entrance of the club. Byakuya walked over and helped the girls out of the car. Cameras flashed as the girls got out. _Why is the press here? Do they really think that they will help? They probably will just exploit everything that goes wrong and talk about how unfit parents we are._

Byakuya took his wife hand as he gestured for Soi to take Kyrie's. They walked into the club as the girls in the line tried yelling for the girls to come talk to them. The girls walked up to the VIP room and watched as the people walked in.

"So what are we going to do?" Soi sat pulled a chair out for Kyrie and than sat beside her.

"There is a dinner than there will be dancing in the basement and as you can see the main floor is pictures of Michi." Byakuya looked out into the club.

"We will find her! Don't you two think that we wont. No one can steal something that important from me." Byakuya looked over at the girls. _What the hell has gotten into him. Now Michi is important to him? More like hes just mad because someone else is winning. And everyone knows Byakuya does not lose._

"So how is this suppose to help us find her?" Soi stood up too quickly making the table rock slightly.

"People will see her face and be on the look out. Michi has barely ever been out of the house. Not many people have seen her."

"Well lets just hope it works." Nemu smiled put a hand on Soi's shoulder.

Kyrie was starring off into the crowd her eyes were glued on one person, Yoruichi. No one seemed to notice as Kyrie got up and looked over the railing. She saw Yoruichi take a seat at one of the tables. She was being escorted my a man Kyrie had never seen before. Soi walked up behind Kyrie.

"Are you OK my love?"

Kyrie jumped at the sound of Soi's voice. She turned around and looked at Soi.

"Ya, I'm fine I just was watching as everyone came in." Kyrie laid against Soi.

"Lets go down. I want the people to see you two." Byakuya walked towards the stairs.

All the girls followed Kyrie was the last one to leave. She took one last look at Yoruichi and ran to catch up. They walked in a line to the stage. Byakuya walked up and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I'm sadden that we have to meet together for the horrible situation. For those of you who haven't found out, my only granddaughter, Michi."

Byakuya motioned for the girls to join him.

"This is my beautiful wife, and my daughter with her partner." Byakuya pointed to each of the girls. Kyrie and Soi held hands as if letting go meant one would die.

"My daughter, Kyrie and her partner Soi Fong are the parents to the young girl that is missing."

Byakuya handed the microphone to Kyrie. Kyrie pulled Soi with her as she grabbed it.

"Hello, I'm Kyrie just like my father said and I said last week. This is Soi, she is the love of my life." Kyrie kissed Soi lightly.

"Our daughter is missing. Shes somewhere with people she does not know. She has to be scared and missing her family." Kyrie wiped a tear from her face and laid her head on Soi.

"I'm sorry its just hard not to cry. But my daughter is mute which means she cant speak. If she needs anything she cant even communicate with her kidnapper. I'm just hoping one of you know something or will keep a look out for something." The microphone hit the ground as Kyrie fainted. Soi was quick enough to catch her lover before she hit the ground. Byakuya walked over and picked up the microphone as Soi carried Kyrie to Nemu.

"I'm sorry about that my daughter has been sick since her daughters disappearance. Well I guess I wont keep you waiting let the dinner be served." Byakuya walked over to his daughter as the servers began bring out food.

"When was the last time she ate?" Nemu looked at Soi.

"Umm, I'm not sure I don't remember her eating this morning when I got us breakfast. Come to think of it I don't remember her eating the last couple days."

Kyrie shook her head and than opened her eyes.

"God what happened? Soi why am I in your lap?" Kyrie tried to stand but fell back into Soi's arms.

"Don't try to stand. Wait til you eat. When was the last time you actually ate?" Soi held on to her tighter.

"Is she OK?" A womens voice came from behind Soi. _Why the hell is she here. Isn't her father the main suspect in Michi's kidnapping?_

Yoruichi stepped from behind Soi and knelt down to Kyrie.

"Are you OK?" Yoruichi rubbed a finger across the young girls cheek.

"Why are you here? No one wants you here. Shes fine." Soi snapped at the girl next to her.

"I didn't ask you I asked Kyrie. I care about Michi too and I wanted to come. I paid for the ticket so I'm allowed here."

"Not if I kick you out I am the owner of this club." Byakuya said in his monotone voice.

"You can stay." Kyrie had worked her way out of Soi's arms.

"Kyrie do not get involved with this. Her father is the main suspect in your daughters kidnapping."

"Shut up father! This is MY club. You gave it to me and I want her too stay. I also want her to eat upstairs with us if its alright with Soi." Kyrie looked up at Soi whom nodded not wanting to fight with Kyrie.

"There are very few people I trust with everything and Yoruichi is one of the." Kyrie smiled at Yoruichi as Soi helped her to her feet.

* * *

**Well I did it YAY.... I wrote a chapter and I'm feeling allot better and the end of it came pretty easy so hopefully this got me back into the swing of things. I really hope you liked it. My friends can tell you I've been trying really hard. -_-hug-_- I did it!!! yay... Well anyways! I'm going to try and get a chapter done with Birthday Pleasures. I promised one of my good friends I would write more on that now... I love you... And I love you my friend! You know who you are lol...Please review!!**


	21. missing?

**OK.... Time to write I know I haven't updated in forever but I think thats gonna change I'm really into writing lately.... Sorry about not writing and thanks to the people who msg me asking I how I am.... I still do not own bleach but I would be a nice gift for Christmas.**

* * *

_**Yoruichi**_

Yoruichi watched as the young girl drove away. _I knew that was gonna happen. But how to I fix this? Shes going to find out it was my dad and is going yo hate me._

"What the fuck" The front door of the house slams as her father walks in.

"Hello, Yoruichi. Your plan worked the young girl is in our custody. Its a shame we didn't get both of them. Kuchiki's daughter was not with the mute child today."

Her father went and sat in his chair. _What the hell my plan??? I didn't come up with this, I'm glad that Kyrie came here I guess this would all be worse if he had gotten both of them. But if she was there maybe she could have saved her daughter._

"Where are you keeping her?" Yoruichi questioned as she took a seat on the couch.

"Now my darling she is safe with some of my men. I can't tell you where she is in fear that you might tell the Kuchiki's where I have taken her."

"Father I would not do such a thing, I just would like to check on her and take her something to eat."

"Fine I will have one of my men take you later but you will be blind folded so you will not know where she is being kept."

"Thank you father."

Yoruichi gets up and walks up to her room and lies on her bed. _What the hell how can I fix this all? I cant betray my father but I cant let him keep Michi._

A few hours pass and Yoruichi is taken to see Michi. Michi is sitting in a folding chair with her arms tied behind her and her legs tied to the chair. _Why is she tied up its not like she knows where she is. Must less shes fucking four years old shes probably scared to death._

Yoruichi runs over to the little girl and starts untying the girls hands.

"Michi are you OK? I'm sorry someone did this to you I will figure a way to get you out." Yoruichi whispers into the little girls ear.

Michi simply nods her head trying to not show how afraid she is but a single tear falls from her eye.

Yoruichi unwraps some food she brought for Michi. While Michi eats Yoruichi brushes the young girls hair. Yoruichi's phone starts to go ring. _Shit its Kyrie she said shed call me when she found out what was going on and the house and try and come back over.. I cant answer not when I'm here with what shes looking for. Not when this is whats making her cry._

"I will take care of you baby, until I can take you to your parents."

Michi only nods and pushes the food away.

Before Yoruichi leaves she makes the girl a make shift bed out of blankets and pillow and kisses the girl goodnight. As she leaves she walks over to the man guarding the door.

"If you hurt her I will kill you. And thats not a fucking joke. Just because shes the grandchild of the Kuchiki family doesn't make her a toy like my father thinks. He doesn't know how close she was to becoming his grandchild. Maybe one day she will." _Fucking idiot probably doesn't even watch her._

Yoruichi keeps checking on and taking care of the child for the next week._I have to go to the fundrasier for Michi. I know Kyrie will be there I have to see her. She has to be a wreck._ _I just wish Ryuken Ishida didn't have to tag along with me._

Yoruichi gets out of the limo and gets in the line of people waiting to get in. A man who is in his middle forties gets out right behind her and follows her to the line.

"Did you really have to come with me?"

"Yes, your father is worried about you coming to a club owned by his enemy."

"More like hes afraid I'll tell on him."

"That might have something to do with it. Plus something might just be planned to happen here tonight and I'm to make sure you do not get in the way." Ryuken hands the bouncer their tickets and walks Yoruichi to table._ What the hell does he mean something might happen? Is he going to hurt Ky? Or the __people here? What the fuck has my dad gotten me into. Where is Kyrie? I need to find her._

Yoruichi watches as the Kuchiki family took the stage. _Why does Kyrie look so pale? Shes a wreck just like I thought. Shit shes falling I have to protect her._Yoruichi runs up unto stage and makes her way over to the where Soi is holding Kyrie. _She doesn't hate me? Shit they know my dad has Michi. What the hell she trusts me? Even after all this.... How can I tell her I know who has Michi I just don't know exactly where._

Everyone starts walking over to the stairs. _Shit I cant go up Ryuken will get upset or worse follow._

"I cant come up with you. My escort is waiting for me at our table." Yoruichi said reluctantly.

"He can come with us. I really want you to eat with me I've missed you." Kyrie says but barley managing a whisper.

"NO! He cant come up there." _Fuck if that wasn't obvious._

"Why not?" Kyrie looks back at Yoruichi sadly.

"Never mind that, I will come up for a little while. He probably wont miss me anyways." _Maybe she will be safer with me. _

When they get to the stairs Byakuya picks up Kyrie.

"Sorry baby, I don't want you falling down the stairs."

Once up in the V.I.P. Room the furniture has been changed slightly since they were last up here there are multiple tables and a few other people are seated at.

"Byakuya, is she OK? Maybe we should take her to the doctor." A young girl a little older than Kyrie says as she walks over.

"Shes fine Rukia. I can take care of my child." He says as he sets her in a chair. Soi quickly takes the seat next to Kyrie. _So I get to sit between Nemu and Soi yay my favorite place. I cant believe Rukia is here. Both Kuchiki family heads here at the same time. This cant be good specially if my father knows._

The waiters come up setting a plate of food in front of each person. Everyone starts eating besides Kyrie.

"Ky, baby you need to eat." Yoruichi says as she takes a bite.

"Na, I'm not that hungry." Kyrie smiles weakly.

"You have no right to call her baby, Kyrie please eat.... You need your strength to find our daughter." Soi looked sharply at Yoruichi before turning to Kyrie and begging her to eat. _Gezzz what did I do wrong? All I said was baby she is mine...... Shit no shes not.. well she is but were not telling anyone FUCK how could I forget that...._

"Kyrie Lynn, you better eat." Byakuya looked at her sternly..

"I don't want to eat... not when my daughter probably isn't being fed."

_How can I tell her shes fine. She eats 3 meals a day......_

* * *

**OK thats it for right now I'll probably write another chapter tonight...maybe I dk I'm uber tired for some reason but anyways I hope you like it and send me some reviews or msgs with how you like it...... or with what you want to happen... I know the grammar isn't the best in my story its just finished and I hate beta readers they take to long......**


	22. Wounded

**So I posted one chapter today I doubt I will finish this today but at least its started... And i was right but only took one more day which i think is pretty good.**

**I DO not own bleach..**

_**

* * *

**_

Kyrie

_I do not need to eat. I will eat when I have her back when I know everything is fine. Why did Yoruichi have to point out I wasn't eating._

"I'm sure they feed her Kyrie." Yoruichi walks behind the girl.

"How would you know? Did your dad really take her?" _maybe he did.._

Before Yoruichi could answer there were gun shots below them.

"Girls get down." Byakuya barked out the order as all the guys pulled pistols out.

"Byakuya! Your granddaughter is in danger..... Its so sad to watch her cry.... All because you messed with the wrong people. You don't run this part of town old man and you never will..."

_What are they talking about. What the hell is my dad doing._

Byakuya grabs Yoruichi and takes her to the edge of the balcony. He raises his gun to her head.

"Now you wanna play games. I have his only daughter and he has my only granddaughter. Only difference is that I will have a child to make more grandchildren, he cannot have more children."

Kyrie gets up and runs and pulls Yoruichi away from her father. Ryuken takes this chance and shoots towards the balcony, while Byakuya shoots towards him. Theres a spray of blood and a high pitched scream as Kyrie falls to the ground.

"Get that man!" Byakuya yelled as he fell to his knees checking on his daughter.

_**Normal POV**_

Kyrie was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

"Someone call 911!" Byakuya yells as he looks for where his daughter was shot. As soon as he found the whole in her shoulder he started adding pressure only to notice that the bullet went all the way threw.

"Kyrie!!" Soi screamed as she fell next to her lover.

Soi grabbed Kyrie's head. As Byakuya held pressure on both side of her wound.

"Ky-be you cant leave me when I just found you. We need you me and Michi need you."

Nemu pulls Soi away as the paramedics run up the stairs. They quickly load Kyrie on to the stretcher and run her to the ambulance.

"Can I come with her she needs me?" Soi pleaded with the EMT.

"No one can come this time we need all the room to try and save her. Just meet us at the hospital."

"Get my car NOW." Byakuya yells as he runs down the stairs followed by the rest of the people in the room.

They all quickly get into limos and destined to show up and the hospital.

"Yoruichi this is all your fault if you hadn't come she would be fine. I just wanna kill your father.. If I find out you knew he was gonna hurt her or my daughter I will kill you. The only reason I'm not hurting you right this moment is that I know Kyrie would be upset if I did." Soi laid her head on Nemu.

Byakuya just stared at the girls.

"How the hell did this happen? This was suppose to help us not hurt us. How the hell did he think this is gonna help? Yoruichi I think I'm going to kill your father." Byakuya glared at Yoruichi.

"I don't blame you. He promised not to hurt her." Yoruichi looks out the window.

Yoruichi pulls her phone out and dials a number and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"I'm calling Sobrina so she knows whats going on with her girlfriend."

"Hey, Sobrina. Yea I know I shouldn't be calling you its kind of late and you have work. But well Kyrie got shot and is on her way the the hospital."

"What the hell? How did she get shot and how do you know it before me?" Sobrina was yelling and it was easily heard by the others.

"Some guy shot her at the club. I was there thats how I know. I'm with her family following the ambulance to Manhattan General. Just meet us there. I got to go bye,"

Yoruichi hung up the phone as they arrived at the hospital. They all ran into the the ER. Byakuya ran up to the desk while the girls all stood behind him.

"My daughter was just brought in by the ambulance. We wanna see her." Byakuya for the first time looked worried.

"You need to sign these papers. She needs emergency surgery we cant let you in there. But please quickly sign these release papers for surgery their waiting on this paper to start." The nurse seem nervous in Byakuya's presence.

He quickly signs the papers and walks over to the girls.

"We need to get guards here." Byakuya looked around just as if waiting to be asked for Renji walks in with Rukia and her date.

"What the hells going on boss? Your sister and this ass came and got me saying that you needed me." Renji bows slightly to Byakuya.

"The benefit dinner went bad. Kyrie got shot.. I need you here to protect the family. I'm sure we can get a police officer or 2 watching Kyrie. Plus I will want you with her when she awakens."

"What happens if something happens to her?" Soi asked quietly.

"Don't you talk like that about her." Sobrina had arrived quickly and quietly. It was very evident that Sobrina had been crying.

After hours of surgery a doctor comes out and asks to talk to the parents of Kyrie. Nemu and Byakuya follow the doctor behind the emergency doors.

"Please have a seat."

"No, just take me to my daughter."

"I can't do that right now, she made it threw surgery but still hasn't woken up. I'll take you to see her shortly. But we need to talk about the chances that she doesn't pull threw this."

"What?" Nemu cries as her legs no longer can hold her. Byakuya grabs her and sets her gently in a chair.

"She will make it. If called our personal doctors to come and check her out once you have her stable. She will have the best that money can buy."

"It's more of if she has the will to live. Shes taken massive trauma to her shoulder. She needed multiple blood transfusions. This is going to be a long process and I hear you granddaughter is missing. Not that its any of my business but I do not know how you are going to handle having to care for her at home and find a child she is safer her." The doctor sat in his chair behind the desk.

"I have much more control of my home than you do this hospital. My grandchild wasn't taken from my home. It was a mistake to let her go to a public place. Kyrie will not be leaving the family grounds anymore." Byakuya looked around the room.

"Please let me see my baby girl. I need to touch her to see her breath." Nemu begged.

"Follow me I will find out where shes at and I will get you in."

They walked over to the nurses station and talked with them briefly.

"Alright I guess they've already moved her up to the second floor which is ICU. Shes in room 239. There will be 2 police officers outside her room. Right now you two are the only one with clearance to go in. Once you are up there they will ask you who else you want to allow in."

Byakuya and Nemu walked back to the ER waiting room.

"Shes outta surgery!" Byakuya shouted happily.

"Is she OK?" Yoruichi stepped forward.

"They don't know yet but shes upstairs and we're going to go see her. So I guess its time to move this party up to the ICU." Nemu smiled as she leaned against her husband.

* * *

**Al-rightly, thats a new chapter for you guys.... I'm sorry if its not going the way you wanted it... but I think its going alright.... Please Read and Review I would like to know what all of you think.. Thanks again for reading and I love you girls and guys...**


End file.
